New and Improved
by jhdavis1103
Summary: Lucy is working for Sorcerer Weekly and has to do some exclusive interviews with the hardest hitters in Sabertooth. Can this Fairy handle a Tiger? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my first fic so here goes nothing. Depending on how this is received is how long the story will last. It will most likely have 2 or so chapters before I make a final decision. Rated M because I like to cover my bases especially if this end up being a longer story.**

 **Lastly this first fic is dedicated to FizzyBubbleGum13 for being fantastic and without whom I would not have had the courage to post this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy POV

Lucystared up at the guild and was overrun by sudden memories of her first day at Fairy Tail, with all the hope and promise that day had given her. She recalled Natsu fighting with everyone, Gray asking for her underwear and Loki hitting on her and she laughed to herself. At least she still had her "ladies man" lion spirit.

"C'mon, Lucy, this is gonna be so COOL!" Lucy was pulled from her reverie by Jason, her new boss. Fairy Tail had disbanded months ago and she had gotten a job with Sorcerer Weekly because, hey, she had to eat too right? Her current job? She was to conduct exclusive interviews with the heaviest hitters of Sabertooth while Jason took pictures for their spreads in the magazine. There was a reason the guild was being featured but Lucy could not for the life of her remember the reason for it because the doors had opened, they were being greeted by the Twin Dragons and sweet Mavis did they look good. Sting's delicious abs were on display as always but what really caught her attention was the darker slayer. Rogue Cheney had his wild black hair tied back in a ponytail and Lucy thought the scar across his nose was utterly adorable, though she would never have the nerve to tell him so. He was shirtless and covered in sweat, a light flush across his cheeks and a towel thrown over one shoulder. _Was he just working out,_ Lucy wondered. His little exceed was perched on the other shoulder looking so cute as always.

"Lucy? Luuuucy? Oi wake up!" Jason snapped his fingers in front of her face and she realized she had been openly staring at Rogue. "As I was saying, Master Sting, Miss Heartfilia here will be conducting the interviews and I will oversee your photo shoots. It will be you, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Yukino Agria and Rufus Lore correct?" Sting nodded then looked curious. "Could we add one more to the list?" He asked. Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise but Lucy could tell he was practically vibrating in excitement. "So cool! Who is this mystery wizard?" Sting opened his mouth to respond but Rogue beat him to it.

"Minerva Orland." Rogue was speaking to Jason but he was watching Lucy and it was hard for her not to internally squirm under his crimson stare. Lucy kept her eyes lowered so as not to embarrass herself further though she was blushing furiously. At the mention of the woman who had starred in some of Lucy's nightmares however, she froze and felt a wave of pure terror and then rage. _Minerva?! I'd forgotten they brought her back._ Lucy shuddered at her memories of the woman. _Damn, I don't want to deal with her! I wonder what Jason would say if I refused to do her interview?_ Once again though Lucy was pulled from her thoughts. "Minerva Orland? Wasn't her father your former master?" Jason asked. Rogue nodded his mouth set in a grim line but Sting grinned showing his dragon fangs. "Yeah her old man used to run this place but he wasn't worth following. This is the new and improved Sabertooth! So let's get going, I have important guild master shit to do."

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue snorted and rolled his eyes but he stepped back in invitation so that the weird guy and the Fairy could walk by him. He had caught her scent as soon as the doors had opened but it had subtly changed flaring wildly with her anxiety and a dose of fear. There had been another scent at the beginning when she had been staring but he hadn't been sure of it. The anxiety and fear he was more than familiar with. Normally he wouldn't have been there to greet them at all but he had been on his way from their sparring dojo, having just finished several rounds with Orga, and was headed towards the locker room and pool when Sting had intercepted him and dragged him along despite his lack of attire. Seeing the Fairy's reaction though had been well worth his mild discomfort at being so exposed. Her scent was driving him mad and so he decided to trail her through the guild hall with Sting and the other guy without changing. Approaching the café area he saw his fellow guild mates that Sting had roped into this for publicity. He shared a long suffering look with Orga and sat down at the table with the god-slayer. "Is that a fairy?" The green haired wizard asked. Rogue nodded and tried to be subtle in his constant observation of the blonde celestial mage. There was something about her nagging at the back of his head. He watched her unobtrusively from his seat while he made casual conversation with Orga as they awaited their turns for the interviews. Eventually it came down to him and Minerva, who still had yet to show up. Lucy looked around, a bit panicked he thought but it could have been his imagination. Finally she smoothed down her skirt, squared her shoulders and approached him. Her expression was guarded but it was her scent he trusted. His nose had never failed him before and he used his heightened dragon senses to pick up on exactly what her scent told him. She stood before him, notepad and pen in hand, that lovely flush creeping over her skin as she looked at him and he smirked. He knew the metallic tinge to her strawberry-like scent... she was aroused. _Well,_ he thought, _this is gonna be fun._

 **Well that's all for now... soooo review and let me know and I'm gonna do my best to get the next chapter out either later today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the first chapter seemed to go over nicely so it's on to the next. I believe I will make this a longer story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed I'm really glad you liked it! Any critiques are welcomed, hate is not. As a reminder I did rate this M for a reason, it simply hasn't presented itself yet. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy POV**

 _I can do this,_ she chanted to herself. _He's not distracting at all! As long as I don't stare... and why in the name of the Spirit King does this man still NOT HAVE A SHIRT ON?!?!?!_ Her mantra faltered as she caught herself gazing at those rock hard abs. Lucy jerked her eyes up to meet his and could have slapped herself. The slayer's lips were worked up into a smirk and his haughty stare did little to help her nerve. His nostrils flared for a second and the smirk became a true grin. Lucy thought she might just faint at the sight. Truly, nothing could possibly be sexier than this mans smile. While she floundered for all those pretty, ladylike manners that had been drilled into her from birth he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well are you just going to stand there, _Miss_ Heartfilia?" He queried, clearly enjoying her reactions to him. But if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was that ego he was exuding so strongly. Confidence was one thing, but Rogue was starting to be a jerk. Lucy squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly. "That depends are you going to behave?" She sneered at him. "I seem to recall you being quite standoffish during the Grand Magic Games. Maybe you're just a sore loser?" Rogue stared at her open mouthed and then laughed.

"Okay, okay I deserved that. My apologies Lucy-san." He seemed sincere and she smiled brightly at him. "Then let's get started shall we?"

 **Rogue POV**

He didn't know why he had felt the overwhelming urge to provoke her, but it had been so hard to resist and she was so easy. His inner dragon wanted to strut his alpha male self before her and Rogue wouldn't normally allow himself to behave so rudely. He would have to keep himself in check so as not cause further embarrassment to either of them. He had studied her so intently while she spoke with the others and he could not have been more enthralled, though he did not know why.

Was it her luscious golden locks, tied in a high ponytail, a few stray pieces framing her beautiful face? Perhaps it was the light blush across her cheeks that hadn't really faded and seemed to intensify whenever he caught her gaze? While the gentleman in him would never own up to it, he had to admit her blue sundress hugged her generous curves perfectly sand gave him a front row seat to her rather obvious cleavage. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he imagined her pale skin against his. Her approach and subsequent verbal lashing had shaken him from his day dreams though.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Her smile was lovely and Rogue couldn't help but answer with one of his own. He gestured for her to sit across from him at his table. Lucy sat and arranged her things accordingly. "So you are another of the famed 'Dragon Slayers'," she began and suddenly he realized why she became a journalist. Lucy was all business and it was kinda hot. He nodded and she continued. "So how do you train? Or rather what tools do you use to keep your magic power high?"

"Didn't you work with a dragon slayer for like a year? Shouldn't you know how we train?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed,"Just because my partner was a slayer doesn't mean they are all the same, though Sting said the same thing. Yukino and I are both celestial mages and I would bet my next check we don't train similarly at all." He sat back in his chair impressed. When she was working she didn't fluster so easily. _Too bad,_ he mused, _it would have been rather fun to play with her again._ Now why was that important? He shook his head and looked back at Lucy.

"I train physically as well as work constantly with my magic. My particular magic requires that I keep myself in peak physical health as well as strengthening my magic. I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer, and so my magic is a little more versatile at least I like to think so. For example," he had been inching his shadow closer and closer to her while he spoke and with a barely discernible twitch of his fingers his shadows plucked her pen from her hand and dangled it above her head. She giggled as he drew random shapes in the air with it and kept it just above her reach so that, even when she stood up to get it back it still evaded her. She finally plopped back down in her chair in mock defeat. He laughed and had the shadows place it before her. Lucy was smiling and laughing until she caught sight of the small creature crawling onto the table.

Rogue's exceed partner had decided to come and see why Rogue was ignoring him. Frosch saw Lucy and waved. "Hi Fairy-san! Can Fro play with Rogue now?" Lucy squeeled and scooped up the cosplaying cat in her arms squishing him into her generous bosom. Rogue wished he could be so lucky.

"Oh my gosh! You are just the absolute, cutest thing in all Earthland!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Rogue face palmed at his cat. Frosch was a such a sucker for attention and it didn't matter who gave it to him. The little exceed climbed onto Lucy's shoulder and began batting at her hair to entertain himself. Lucy was lost in the cuteness. Rogue watched them, amusement dancing in his crimson eyes and Lucy looked at him and her breath caught... that metallic scent was back. Choosing to ignore her reaction he cleared his threat. "Next question then?" Lucy blinked at him for a moment and shook her head. "Yes of course I have some more mundane questions, little things that everyone wants to know. What is your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite movie?"

"Not really a movie watcher."

"To bad. You seem like a real Princess and the Frog guy to me." He looked baffled and she giggled mostly at her own joke. Frosch perked up though, "Fro watched that movie with Lector! Fro likes it! Rogue can we watch it later?" Rogue normally would have put his foot down at something that, if Frosch liked it, was bound to be childish and boring. But the little exceed just looked so hopeful, Rogue was mush for the little cat. "Sure buddy we can watch it later." Frosch bounced off Lucy and over to Rogue cuddling into his shoulder, "Yay! Fairy-san you will watch too right?" Lucy was caught off guard and stumbled over an answer.

"Um... well you see... I ah-" She stopped seeing the tears beginning to well up in Frosch's eyes. Lucy looked to Rogue pleading for help silently. He smiled and looked down at Frosch, "Of course she will little buddy. Don't worry me, you and... _Fairy-san_ will all watch it together at our place." He looked pointedly at Lucy as he used the cats nickname for her. Lucy nodded and Frosch bounced up happily and hurried away to go tell Lector about his new movie party. Rogue watched him go chuckling and then looked back to Lucy, who was watching him curiously. "You don't have to come. I can make up an excuse for you later." Lucy shook her head though and said, "If it will make him happy then I will come. He is just to cute to refuse." Just then Jason interrupted them.

"Rogue you ready for your close up?" Lucy looked panicked as she realized she wasn't anywhere near finished. Rogue didn't really want to leave either he was enjoying her company quite a bit more than he expected. Lucy opened her mouth to apologize when Rogue cut her off,"Sure thing, Lucy I will come and find you when I am finished with the photos. We can continue this then." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Of course, I'll see you later." Rogue stood, smiled and in a fit of what he only later would assume to be complete madness he stepped around the edge of the table, leaned down and while tucking a stray lock behind her ear he whispered, "It's a date then." He kissed her cheek and sauntered off, hands in his pockets towards the cameras.

 **Okay well that's all for now folks! From here it will be at least weekly updates but I may add more here and there if I have the time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please please review, follow, favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! Hope you are all doing well :) I want to thank everyone for following and thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **A.J. - I took yours particularly to heart as I realized you made some very good points! So I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Now then onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy watched him walk away and nearly started to drool. The man had the most fantastic ass and the way his muscles rippled across his back while he moved... Well she was quite certain she would need time alone behind a locked door later. Lucy was so consumed in her day dreams that she did not hear the footsteps approaching.

"Hello again, Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy try to spin and stand from her chair at the same time resulting in her flailing and falling to the floor, landing flat on her back.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy squealed as the fell. "Oof!" Lucy lay there for a moment not sure if she was quite ready to face the woman who had startled her. Not really giving Lucy a choice, the woman hurried around the table and knelt next to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Fairy, er... I mean Lucy," Minerva Orland had certainly changed. She offered Lucy her hand and helped the celestial mage to her feet. Lucy, embarrassed due to her slight over reaction, mumbled a thank you and studied the Saber warily. Minerva met her eyes for a moment and then looked away. "I was hoping we could talk I did my photo shoot earlier so we would have more time. Would you take a walk with me please?" Lucy nodded and Minerva set off through the cafe.

"So I heard your guild disbanded several months ago, not long after the Tartaros incident." The guilt on Minerva's face was painfully obvious. "I'm sorry for that, for my involvement with those terrible people. I also want to apologize for my actions during the Grand Magic Games, I-" Lucy held up her hand and Minerva quieted. Lucy sighed and considered her words for a moment. Yes she could rip Minerva a new one for her monstrous actions and some part of her would even feel justified in doing so... but that just wasn't Lucy.

"Minerva you are correct my guild did disband. While I know my friends still care about me I haven't spoken to most of them in months." _Not even that baka, Natsu. "_ Even my partners, Natsu and Happy, left only leaving me a note saying they were going training for a while. Granted that's more than I got from others but I digress I am getting off topic here. Yes I was angry with you for a long time but now... well I would much rather have a new friend than have an old enemy. Wouldn't you?"

To say that Minerva was shocked by Lucy's little speech was an understatement. Her entire guild left her alone even the Dragon Slayer who had wrecked the guild and threatened to fight their old master, Minerva's father Jiemma, all in defense of Yukino who wasn't even his friend but because he thought she should have had friends in Sabertooth. Then to top it all off Lucy wanted to be her friend at least, that _was_ what she had said right?

"You want to be friends?" Minerva asked, almost timidly as if fearing rejection. Lucy gave her a small smile and nodded. "If you want. Making new friends is usually fun," Lucy held out her hand, "so friends?" Minerva stared for a moment then grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Minerva was smiling so wide she was sure her face would split in half. After a minute or so Minerva released Lucy and they began walking again as Minerva gave Lucy an impromptu tour of her guild. Lucy asked Minerva all sorts of questions so she could write her article. They swapped stories of their guilds, their friends even their childhoods because while Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, had not been the same kind of monster Jiemma Orland was, he had been a monster all the same.

Lucy told Minerva all about how she had grown up the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern and how she was supposed to be a proper lady until she had run away to join a magic guild. Lucy told her of the first time she met her best friend, Natsu and how he had saved her and then brought her to Fairy Tail, where she had adopted a new family. In turn, Minerva told Lucy of her terrible father and how he had pushed her so hard as a child, she had been seriously threatened with death multiple times and at one point her father had even left her in the woods so she could either become strong or die. Lucy listened with horror written over her delicate features. Both women were so enraptured in each other's stories that neither noticed the extra shadow following them.

 **Rogue POV**

As Rogue strolled down to the cameras so he could get the ridiculous photo shoot over with he sent a shadow to keep an eye on Lucy. He couldn't have explained his strange reaction to the blonde wizard if he tried. But he had felt the urge to return to her side the moment he left. He was aware of Jason at his side chattering incessantly about how _cool_ everything was. Honestly no one could have possibly made that word more annoying if they tried. Rogue tried to be polite but this man was driving him insane and he needed to get back to Lucy. But why? Why was it so very important that he make sure Lucy was ok? He barely knew her, she wasn't overly important to him so why, _why_ did he have this yearning to go back to her? Rogue considered all of this while allowing Jason to snap pictures at what seemed like random to him. After, what felt like an eternity to Rogue, Jason was finally finished with him.

"Thanks man! This edition of Sorcerer Weekly is gonna be so COOL! Now where is my assistant? Lucy should have been done with those interviews ages ago!" At just the sound of her name Rogue perked up a bit. Since he had sent one of his shadows to follow her he knew exactly where she was. He started to tell her boss where to find her but then that would mean she would probably leave. Rogue didn't want her to go, not yet. So he decided the incredibly annoying journalist could find Lucy on his own. "Well if that's all then, I'll just be going." Rogue melted into his shadows and raced through the guild to find Lucy and _Minerva_ of all people talking and laughing next to the pool. He hug back content to observe her for the moment, hiding in the shadows of some trees about twenty feet away. Lucy looked beautiful when she laughed, her eyes shining, her smile breathtaking. It was no wonder she was called the Light of the Fairies. Rogue was about to approach them when out of no where-

"Hey man watcha doing?" Rogue whirled and his eyes met those of his fellow slayer and guild master. Sting doubled over in laughter and Rogue rushed over to cover his mouth before the girls heard him. "Oh man you should have seen your face hahaha! I totally snuck up on you!" Rogue glared at him silently and looked back to see the two female wizards still conversing happily. Relieved Lucy hadn't spotted him, because if he was being honest he was acting a little stalkerish and Rogue didn't want her to think he was creepy. He looked back over to Sting who was still laughing, albeit quietly. Sting finally stood up straight again and observed his best friend.

"Sting what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Dude no one _ever_ gets the jump on you. I couldn't help myself. What's your deal with Blondie though? If I didn't know better I would say you were worried about her." Sting could be very observant when he chose to be and Rogue had to admit he was right. He _had_ been worried about Lucy but he didn't know why. Sting watched him for a moment before continuing. "You know Fairy Tail disbanded right? Blondie here is all alone, she told Minerva so. Yukino heard parts of their conversation and came to me. Lucy-san is her friend, even more so because they share magic like us. She wanted me to extend an invitation to Lucy-san to join us here at Sabertooth. I was just about to do that when I saw you watching her. So what's up? You got the hots for her or something?" Rogue shrugged and thought about what Sting had said. He couldn't deny the celestial mage was gorgeous but it was more than that. She was kind and gentle and funny. Lucy was so smart and she was obviously very well educated. _She would be a perfect addition to the new Sabertooth,_ Rogue thought.

"I think inviting her to join Sabertooth is an excellent idea Sting." Sting raised his brows in surprise but simply nodded. "Yeah I think so too. Plus she's got a rockin' bod and we need some more eye candy around here." Rogue face palmed and sighed. Well at least he and Sting were in agreement right?

They watched Lucy and Minerva for a while more. The women were eventually joined by Yukino who seemed excited about something. Rogue used his dragon senses to learn that the Sorcerer Weekly edition featuring Sabertooth was due to come out the following week. He rolled his eyes because that's just what he needed was more people staring at him in public. He already got enough attention as it was because of the Grand Magic Games and the fact that he was a Dragon Slayer. Sting had left at some point leaving Rogue there to observe them alone. _This is ridiculous!_ He thought. _Honestly what is so special about this girl? Why can't I let her leave my sight? I'm being creepy._

Rogue finally left his hiding spot to go to his room so he could shower and change. He never paraded around half dressed as he was and honestly he felt a little ashamed of himself that he had let this woman tangle his mind so completely. Rogue stepped into his small apartment to find Frosch watching cartoons. The little exceed hopped up and ran to Rogue just as he was closing the door.

"Rogue Rogue! Are we still gonna watch the movie with Fairy-san? We don't have any popcorn!" The Shadow Dragon Slayer picked up his cat and carried him back over to the couch. "Yes, Frosch we can still watch the movie." An idea suddenly came to him and he smirked. "You know Lucy-san is down at the pool with Yukino and Minerva. Why don't you see if she will take you to go get some popcorn?" Rogue then went into his bedroom and pulled a small coin purse from his night stand. When Frosch wanted to go shopping this is what Rogue gave him to keep his money in. Rogue put a handful of jewels into the bag then walked back into his living room and handed it to Frosch. "Here you go little buddy. Get whatever you and Lucy-san would like. I need to get cleaned up." Frosch bounced happily from the apartment on his way to find Lucy. Rogue turned the hot water full blast but after a moment he decided a cold shower would probably be best.

 **Well well well I wonder what Rogue was thinking hmm? Hope you guys liked it I'm going to work on the character intros some more next chapter. Please review fav and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Hope everyone is doing well! So I was bored and I decided I would post an extra chapter this week. Yaaaay more RoLu fun and if you haven't guessed RoLu is my OTP. Special thanks to everyone that left reviews for me it's really encouraging! So I know I've been flipping back and forth between Lucy and Rogue's pov but this one is just gonna be from Lucy's. Anyway on with story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy was still relaxing by the pool with Yukino. Minerva had left to go do some training with Rufus, the guilds resident memory make wizard. Lucy found his magic fascinating and was in a deep discussion with her fellow celestial spirit mage about the qualities of Rufus' power when suddenly-

"Fairy-san! Fairy-san!" A small pink and green figure darted around the edge of the pool in between the legs of various Sabertooth members. Lucy held out her arms as Frosch launched himself at her, landing right into her lap. Lucy hugged him close, cuddling the cat against her voluptuous chest.

"Well hello there cutie!" Lucy squealed. His pink frog costume was utterly adorable and Lucy was seriously considering a way to keep the cosplaying cat all for herself. She giggled as the exceed cuddled her then began squirming so he could climb onto her shoulder again.

"Frosch is here to take Fairy-san to the market! Frosch needs popcorn!" He crowed excitedly. Lucy laughed and even Yukino smiled.

"What do you need popcorn for Fro?" Yukino asked using the cats nickname.

"Rogue and Fairy-san promised to watch a frog movie with Frosch! But Frosch needs popcorn and we don't have any, so Rogue gave Frosch money and said to take Fairy-san to the market." Frosch looked at Lucy expectantly and she melted for the furry creature. Lucy had already given her boss her notes on all the Sabers except Rogue. Jason had admonished her for not finishing her work on time but he had admitted it was pretty _cool_ that she had collected so much info on the others. When Lucy had informed him that she would have the rest of her notes on Rogue by the next day Jason had allowed her the rest of the day off.

So with an excited grin she looked at Frosch. "Well then lets go to the market. A movie is no good without popcorn!" The exceed looked extremely excited. "Fro thinks so too!" He said happily. "Yuki you wanna come too? I'm not familiar with your town, I would hate to get lost." Yukino smiled but shook her head. "The market is literally three streets down it's very easy to find, and I rarely get a chance to relax without Sting hovering. He's made it his mission in life to make sure I'm happy in this 'New and Improved' Sabertooth." The white haired girl reached into her bag and tossed something to Lucy who caught the object and examined it.

"A communication lacrima?" Lucy asked. Yukino nodded, "It's tuned into the guilds main lacrima. If you do happen to get lost or if something happens and you need help, just activate that and it will put you in touch with us." Lucy nodded her thanks and headed off for her mini shopping excursion with Frosch. Sure enough on her way out of the guild she saw Sting who nodded at her and continued past. Lucy waved and turned to watch him go over to Yukino who became immediately exasperated. Lucy giggled and wondered if her friend had ever noticed that Sting looked at her with his heart in his eyes. Maybe she should cut the White Dragon Slayer some slack... eh she had her own problems to deal with Yuki was on her own for now.

Frosch chattered about this and that as they walked and Lucy listened with divided attention. She kept getting distracted by the cats cuteness. _Frosch has to be the most adorable creature in all Earthland,_ Lucy thought. _I wish Happy could be like this instead of calling me fat all the time. Stupid cat._ But Lucy had to shake that train of thought because thoughts of her old team, her adopted family would just cause her to spiral and she _did not_ want to end up at the bottom of a bottle again.

"Right here Fairy-san! Right here!" Lucy looked up to see Frosch pointing eagerly to a store on the corner. She looked around and realized she had walked the whole way without noticing. She had to laugh though because Frosch was tugging on her ponytail and bouncing on her shoulder so she walked into the store and set Frosch down so he could go find all his stuff. Lucy picked up a basket to hold their items and she perused the isles as Frosch picked out his favorite items and placed them in her basket.

"Fairy-san, Rogue said you could get your favorite stuff too." The green cat pulled his coinpurse from his pink costume and waved it excitedly. Lucy smiled and replied, "He did, did he? Well then looks like I'm getting some chocolate." She plucked her favorite chocolate bar from a shelf and dropped it in the basket. Frosch looked at her oddly for a moment and then he grabbed a few more bars of the same candy. "How did you know this is Rogue's favorite, Fairy-san?" Lucy was shocked but amused and slightly intrigued. _So the shadow dragon likes chocolate huh? Who would've guessed._ To Frosch she said, "I didn't know he liked sweets at all. This is my favorite chocolate too."

"It is?!" Frosch's eyes widened. "Frosch knew it! Fairy-san is perfect!"

"Perfect for what Frosch?" Lucy asked giggling.

"Perfect for Rogue! Fairy-san should be with Rogue and be Frosch's mama!"

Lucy was completely stunned. She dazedly took their items to the counter and then picked up Frosch who hopped from her arms, landing next to the basket. He exchanged greetings and pleasantries with the clerk as Frosch pulled the jewel from his little bag. The clerk seemed familiar with the exceed and didn't get annoyed or agitated as Frosch counted out his money and then handed it over. Lucy's mind was reeling. Surely she had heard wrong? Or Frosch just didn't understand what he had said.

"Miss?" Lucy's head snapped up and the clerk was looking at her quizzically. "I'm so sorry sir. What did you say?" He smiled at her and replied, "I asked if you wanted help carrying these bags back to the guild?"

"Oh no, sir, we will be just fine. Thank you though." Lucy took the bags and left the store with Frosch at her heels humming a tune she wasn't really paying attention to. She was still reeling over the little cats earlier statement. She decided to question the small feline for some much needed information.

"Frosch?"

"Yes, Fairy-san?"

"What did you mean, that I'm perfect for Rogue?" Directness seemed best so she could get a straight answer. Frosch was like a child, manipulation was probably beyond him. "Fairy-san is really nice and pretty and smart. Rogue thinks you're pretty too. He has your picture from the magazine in his dresser, he-"

"Okay! I get it thanks." Lucy was not sure what to do with this new found information. They were almost back at the guild and there was no way she could look Rogue in the eyes right now. It was bad enough that she already thought he was sexy as hell but to know he thought she was pretty? That maybe she might have a chance with him... no no she would _not_ open herself up to more pain. Frosch was just mistaken, that had to be it. Lucy didn't want to lose anyone else ever again even by rejection. _This was a bad idea. I should just take Frosch home and go._ Lucy was so caught up that as they neared the guild she didn't notice a figure coalesce from the shadows. Not until that dark, husky voice said her name.

"Lucy, there you two are. I was getting worried."

 **Well Lucy is definitely in a tight spot don't you think? Will she back out of movie night or will Rogue manage to convince her to stay? Got some fluffiness and more coming up! Please review fav follow!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It has come to my attention that I did not put any trigger warnings up and for that I sincerely apologize. There is a reason this story is rated M. Lucy suffered great loss and in my story she isn't going to be handling it well. Substance abuse will be mentioned in this chapter and multiple times later. I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed it really makes me happy that y'all like the story!**

 **nozomi25- I love Frosch probably to much he's my favorite exceed. I'm glad you like the way I've written him**

 **RavenNM- Rogue is pretty brilliant and I have every confidence that he will be able to keep Lucy around.**

 **Fizz- Did you really think I could go a whole chapter without him?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Rogue POV**

 _(While Lucy and Frosch went shopping)_

Rogue stepped out of the shower and snagged a towel from the rack hanging next to him. He dried off and dressed in a gray tshirt and black athletic shorts. The shirt clung to his well muscled frame and even though he would _never **ever** _ admit it he was vain enough to want Lucy to notice how good he looked.

Rogue tied his hair back and sat down on his couch looking over his apartment. He was usually pretty tidy so he wasn't to worried about having to clean up. As he sat waiting for his cat and the celestial mage to return he decided to work on the puzzle the girl had become. Rogue had seen plenty of beautiful women but none had caught his eye like Lucy Heartfilia.

Unlike his white dragon partner, Rogue really hadn't had much interest in _any_ women beyond a few one night stands. But he noticed every last detail about Lucy.

Her hair was the color of the sun at noon, golden and bright. Lucy's skin was pale and flawless, so much so that she brought tales of Snow White to mind, though Rogue would bet every jewel he'd ever make that Lucy far outshined the maiden of the stories. Lastly he thought of her eyes. Those beautiful milk chocolate orbs that held light and laughter, and when she thought no one was looking, they held an unbearable pain. Rogue wondered what had happened that she held such pain and so quietly.

Rogue was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how much time was passing. A random glance at the clock on his wall told him over two hours had passed since he had sent Frosch shopping with Lucy. He surged to his feet and shifted into his shadow form. Rogue flew through the top level of the guild, where his apartment was located, and then out a window and down the outside wall.

He was ready to search the entire town, not only for the girl but for his best friend as well. He could not forget the trauma of seeing what he thought was Jiemma, Sabertooth's former master and a brutal, bloodthirsty one at that...

 _Sting and Rogue stood before their master and the rest of the guild. They had lost to Natsu and Gajeel during their battle at the Grand Magic Games and the boys believed they had brought shame to their guild with their loss. While Jiemma was berating them, Sting's exceed, Lector stood up for them and Jiemma blasted him with magic. Lector disappeared, had been killed and Rogue had dropped to cover Frosch fearing for his own cats life. Frosch cried and Sting, in a fit of blind rage and pain at his friends supposed death, blasted a whole in Jiemma's chest, killing him..._

Rogue returned from the flashback the old fear becoming new. What if something had happened in town? He had been to cocky, sending them out alone. Lucy's reputation for getting regularly kidnapped was well known to the guilds close to Fairy Tail. What if they had been abducted? What was he going to do? Rogue was calculating battle strategies as he finally reached the bottom of the building racing in his shadow form. But a flash of yellow stopped him in his tracks.

There they were coming up the street, Frosch humming happily, and Lucy looking nervous. He was rooted to the spot in shadow form. Relief flooded him at Lucy and Frosch's obvious safety, but he could practically smell Lucy's anxiety. Rogue needed to relax so he rolled his head, flexed his muscles and stepped out of the shadows.

"Lucy there you two are. I was getting worried."

Lucy jumped and nearly dropped her bags. Rogue swiftly approached her and took the bags from her grasp. He started to say something until a small furry body launched itself at him.

"Rogue!" Frosch was so happy to see his friend. "Frosch got popcorn! Lucy likes your favorite candy! Frosch got some for you both." The little animal looked so proud of himself. Rogue gave him a hug and then placed him back of the ground.

"That's great Fro! Why don't you go upstairs and find your movie huh? We will be there in a moment." Frosch dashed away so he could find their movie for the night. Rogue studied Lucy for a moment. She wouldn't look at him directly and a light flush was creeping over her skin. "Lucy are you alright?"

 **Lucy POV**

He had appeared from no where, startled her and Lucy could not for the life of her get a grip. The knowledge that he possibly found her attractive was very distracting. _He_ was very distracting. Especially in a shirt that clung to every muscle. _Dear Mavis was this man carved by Michael Angelo himself?_ Lucy couldn't stop the thought as it popped into her head. But she couldn't she _couldn't_ open herself up again. He would just leave or she would lose him somehow. Lucy couldn't risk it. She had lost so much already, too much some might say...

"Lucy are you alright?"

 _No. "_ Yes, I'm fine."

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue raised an eyebrow but instead of confronting her directly about her lie he decided on a different tactic. He had learned _something_ about subtlety after all. "Lucy would you consider us friends?"

She looked surprised. "I guess so. Why?"

"Do you often lie to your friends then?" Nope he hadn't learned a thing.

Lucy was fuming and her face was red but she wasn't embarrassed. Rogue had to admit she was cute when she was mad. He expected her to yell or something but instead...

"LUCY KICK!"

Rogue suddenly found himself flying backwards and making very painful contact with the side of the guild. He sat there for a moment stunned. He had no idea Lucy had that kind of strength in her. But with all the thoughts flying through his brain, one became extremely clear. He was going to court Lucy and get her to be his mate if it killed him.

 **Lucy POV**

"LUCY KICK!"

How dare this idiot talk to her that way? Just who the hell did this little lizard think he was?! Lucy stalked into the guild because damn it she needed a drink and the closest bar was in the guilds café. She made her way inside and sat down at the bar alone and as far from anyone else as she could get. The café had a good number of people from the guild drinking and having fun but was not overly crowded. Lucy looked up to see none other than Orga, the Lightning God Slayer behind the bar.

"Well well hello there Fairy." He smiled at her and she simply glared. He cocked an eyebrow at her but kept his cheery persona. "Can I get you something?"

"Double shot of whiskey. Leave the bottle."

If Orga was surprised by her request he didn't show it. Many a drinking contest with Cana had left her with a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol. She could knock back two bottles of whiskey before it hit her. Normally she became a very flirty drunk but lately... well lately she had been drinking far to much and her flirty side was drowned out along with everything else she was trying so hard to bury.

Orga set the shot glass and the bottle in front of her and left her alone again, though not before he gave her a concerned look. She poured herself a double and drank it quickly. The liquor burned its way down her throats and she felt it cut through the feelings that had been rearing their ugly heads.

 _Stupid dragon,_ she thought as she downed another shot. _Do I lie to my friends often?! Of course not!_ Another shot. _Damn idiot if he was really my friend he would know that!_ A fourth shot. The whiskey was burning nicely in her stomach and she felt the heat slowly spreading over the rest of her. _I don't lie and I don't break promises!_ A fifth shot then a sixth in rapid succession. _But I lied to him._ She picked up the bottle then set it back down again without pouring another drink. "I had to. I had to!" She mumbled to herself.

 ** _Just like you had to break your promise to Aquarius? You had to sacrifice her so all your other little friends would survive! If you had just been stronger you could have saved them all._**

Lucy pulled the stopper from the bottle and chugged half of it. She tried so hard to shut down the voice telling her how she had failed. Tried to drown it with the liquor. Her nightly spiral was coming on fast and this was going to be the night she couldn't fight it. Ever since Tartaros when she had sacrificed Aquarius, had broken her key to summon the Spirit King to save her guild she had felt overwhelming loss and guilt. Then as if the universe just wanted to watch her suffer the guild she had sacrificed so much for, disbanded and her friends scattered themselves across the country. Even Natsu, her partner and best friend, had left with nothing but a note, no explanation no good bye.

She had cried for weeks until she couldn't feel anything at all. Her spirits had tried to help but she kept their gates force closed. Not even Leo could open his gate to come comfort her. But eventually she had to make some money somehow or she was going to starve so she had joined Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy had considered joining another guild just as her friend Wendy had. Wendy had written to Lucy several times asking her to come join her a Lamia Scale but Lucy just couldn't. She didn't want those ties just so they could be ripped from her all over again.

"Fairy-san?"

Lucy looked down and saw the little green cat and she just didn't have it in her to react. She turned back to her bottle and took another shot. Frosch climbed onto the barstool next to the blonde and then hopped onto the bar. He poked Lucy in the shoulder. "Fairy-san come on! We have to watch the movie!" Lucy continued to ignore him. She turned away and drained the remaining contents of her whiskey.

Orga returned and with a smile he said, "Hey there Fro! What are you doing here without Rogue?" Frosch looked at him and said "Fairy-san is gonna watch a movie with Frosch and Rogue!" He turned to Lucy and poked her again. Lucy just sighed and looked at Orga.

"Another bottle please."

"Lucy-san I think you've had enough."

" _I said another bottle!"_ Orga didn't think anyone had the capacity to be that scary except Minerva and maybe Titania Erza. He retrieved another bottle from under the counter and set it before her. Frosch looked scared and he wasn't sure what to do. Lucy was supposed to come see the movie with him but she was here and he didn't know what had happened to Rogue.

"Fro is gonna find Rogue!"

"Yeah, whatever. Go on then ya little furball." Lucy poured another and drank another shot. _Go,_ she thought, _go and don't come back. I don't want to hurt you too._

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue had waited until the stars cleared from his vision before getting up. Lucy had really packed some power into her kick. _Strange that I find that so hot,_ he mused. He followed her scent into the guild and tracked to the bar where he saw her pouring her own shots of whiskey.

Though Fairy Tail was known as a guild of drunks he hadn't realized Lucy was one of them. He watched her from the shadows until he noticed a sinister aura surrounding her. It was faint he wasn't even sure if it was really there or just an effect of his skull colliding with the brick wall. He watched Lucy hastily pull the top off the bottle and drink straight from it. What was the matter with her? Lucy put the bottle down and seemed to stare into its depths as if it held the secrets of the universe.

Then he saw something that made his heart lurch in his chest. Frosch had approached her. Oh poor Frosch he was still waiting on them! Rogue cursed under his breath for forgetting his little buddy and their plans. But his blood began to boil as he watched the celestial mage give the exceed the cold shoulder. She argued with Orga for a moment and he placed a second bottle before her since she had killed the first. Rogue watched Frosch cower a little then run away claiming to look for him. Rogue stepped out of the shadows just as Frosch reached his hiding place.

"Rogue!" The little cat cried. "Frosch thinks something is wrong with Fairy-san." He began to tear up and Rogue picked him up and held the cat tightly. He murmured soothing words until Frosch calmed down. Then he got angry. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"Fro, I think Fairy-san is having a bad night. Why don't you go to Sting and Lectors and play with them until I come and get you?" Frosch started to cry again.

"B-but F-fr-Frosch is s-supposed t-to watch a m-movie with Fairy-san!" His heart broke to see Frosch so upset. He smiled kindly at his cat.

"Don't worry buddy I promise we will watch your movie with Fairy-san. I think I made her mad so I'm gonna go say sorry and when Fairy-san is happy again we will have movie night I promise."

Frosch seemed to brighten a bit. "Rogue just has to say sorry! Then Fairy-san will be happy and play with Frosch!" The cat wiggled and Rogue set him down. "Frosch is gonna go play with Lector now!" And he set off to find his friend. Rogue, however, was glaring at at the fairy in question. He had to will himself to calm down just so he wouldn't go and start yelling at her. Thoughts of Frosch's tear came to mind again though and Rogue wondered if yelling at her wasn't exactly what she deserved.

Finally having calmed himself enough to keep his temper under control he stalked towards Lucy. The dark aura was still there though and it made him wonder. As he got closer he could smell the whiskey. He could also smell her despair, and that is what did it in for him. He had been thinking about ways to get closer to her. Rogue had an idea that would work and hopefully since she was obviously tipsy she wouldn't realize his trick. _Now or never,_ he thought.

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy was pouring her fifth shot from the second bottle. Frosch had run away and she felt horrified at hurting the sweet little cat. She tried to bury those feelings too under everything else. The suffocating darkness was close again and Lucy just wanted to get drunk enough to sleep through the night.

"Hey what's the deal with upsetting Frosch?"

Lucy swing her stool around to stare down the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He met her gaze coolly and she licked her lips. Damn if he wasn't the best looking man in Earthland.

"I'm busy. I don't have time to entertain kitties,"

She replied. "Or little lizards either. Buzz off." She took another shot. _Go away please just go away._

 **Can't let them see how pathetic you really are Lucy! The voice was back again. _They will leave you too and you'll be all alone knowing nobody loves you. Nobody needs you! NOBODY WANTS YOU!_**

Rogue POV

"Did you just call me a lizard?" He was incredulous. Clearly she was not a nice drunk. But with this attitude Rogue's hope at his plan working went up considerably. He could hear whispering from the other side of the bar. Apparently Sting had come to see what was up and Orga was giving him the details.

"Yes I did. And just what are you gonna do about it? You dragon slayers think you're so tough." She was still trying to stare him down. "You're nothing but a bunch of whiny lizards." Rogue smirked. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Oh you think so huh? So I guess you'd never team up with another slayer then?" _Come on come on take the bait._

Lucy's scent fluctuated wildly from rage to misery. But when she settled down he couldn't really tell anything from her scent, the alcohol masking more subtle things from his nose. But he could see it in her eyes. The loss and pain, they were eating at her and that dark shadowed aura deepened a bit. What is with that? He wondered again. There was something vaguely familiar about the feel of it.

 **Lucy POV**

"No I will never team up with another slayer." Was her despondent response. "Not one of you is worth my time." _Go please just get angry and go!_ She just wanted to run away but she couldn't really bring herself to leave. There was something in Rogue's ruby eyes gaze that made her feel like she could be safe and happy again. But that was impossible and stupid! He couldn't possibly care about her. No one did. No one needed her.

She watched as Rogue snatched up her whiskey and took a shot straight from the bottle. He took a second swig and then returned it to her. As if in challenge she chugged the rest of it. Feeling extremely drunk now she attempted to stand and stumbled, her ankles twisting in her yellow sandled pumps. Rogue moved to catch her but she pushed him away.

"I don't need your help, you lizard."

"You know that's pretty rude." He replied. " and here I'd heard you were raised as a debutante. No wonder you left to be a wizard you just couldn't cut it as a noble could you? Not with that attitude."

Lucy glared at him. Why couldn't he just go away?

"Yeah well what's it to you anyway?" She noticed several people were staring at them including Orga and Sting. She began to get nervous. This was once the most brutal guild in Fiore. But she had to hold her ground!

"Maybe you really are that weak! No wonder your friends left you!" She punched Rogue square in the nose.

"HOW DARE YOU?! WHAT WOULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT IT?!"

Rogue was rubbing his nose. His mouth was set in a grimace but there was something dancing in his eyes.

"You think you're so tough spirit mage?"

"I'm tough enough to take you, you stupid dragon!"

"Prove it then. Day after tomorrow meet me in the training arena behind this guild. If you win then I will take it all back!" His eyes were eager.

"And if I lose?" Never agree to a deal that didn't have the particulars worked out. It was one of the main lessons of business her father had drilled into her.

"If you lose you will join Sabertooth. Can't have you running around alone you might get kidnapped and the last thing I wanna see is a dark guild take over the world because you were stupid." He had a thought "Oh, and you have to have a movie _marathon_ with me and Frosch to make it up to him."

Lucy was taken completely by surprise. Why would he want her to join Sabertooth? Especially if she lost. Wouldn't he just see her as even weaker? But she had a chip on her shoulder and a point to prove! Plus she couldn't let these people close... the darkness was coming again. Lucy squared her shoulders, and then stumbled again because she was drunk.

"Deal!" She should have known better

 **Rogue POV**

 _Success!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well last chapter was a bit of a roller coaster yeah? Will Rogue and Lucy ever have their movie night? Man I hope so. Also, I want to give a huge thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews they really encourage me!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Rogue POV**

 _Success!_ Lucy had fallen into his trap! Now he had to figure out a way to beat her gracefully in a fight. He was pretty confident in his abilities and if this worked out the way he was hoping it would then beating her in a match would bring her one step closer to being his mate. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. He wanted to take care of her. He craved the feeling of her skin against his to hear her moan his name. He needed-

"Orga! _hic_ Another bottle!" She cried waving the second empty bottle.

He needed to get her out of the bar.

Shaking his head he held a hand up to Orga. The green haired God Slayer looked at his guildmate and then at the girl. He didn't know what Rogue was playing at but he figured he might as well go along with it.

So Orga turned to Lucy, "Sorry, Blondie. You're done for the night. Go dry out." Lucy glared at him but he held firm and then she pouted. Orga cleaned up her glass and bottles and left Lucy sitting there pouting. Sting was still nearby looking thoroughly confused. Rogue grabbed his arm and pulled him a short distance away, out of Lucy's hearing range. Not that she was really paying attention, she was trying to coax Orga into giving her more liquor. Sting rounded on him.

"What the hell man?" His fellow dragon slayer demanded.

Rogue shrugged. "You and Yukino wanted her to join anyway. This way she will and we can help her."

"Help her?" Sting asked. "Help her with what? Besides a serious drinking issue."

Rogue stepped to the side so Lucy was directly in Sting's line of sight. "Look at her, really look." Rogue said. "See anything familiar?" Sting studied the blonde woman who was currently attempting to reach over the bar herself to get another drink. Orga was helping another guildmate but he, almost absentmindedly, sent back a small shock to keep Lucy out of the alcohol. Sting shook his head

"She's drunk man. That's all I see."

Rogue frowned. _Why can't he see it?_ The Shadow Dragon Slayer wondered. _For that matter why can't Orga see it either? He's a slayer too._ Rogue shook his head, his interesting observation wasn't top priority right now. He needed Sting to back him.

"Look Sting she lost her entire guild. They didn't just disband they scattered. Even we haven't heard anything about any of them." Rogue decided to play dirty. "Aren't you the one always saying we need more girls in the guild anyway? If she joins then that will take some of the unwanted attention off of Yukino. Not to mention, Yukino herself would be very happy to have a close friend join us." Rogue smirked as he practically saw the wheels in Sting's head turn.

"Well it would make Yuki happy." Sting nodded to himself. "Yeah sure win the fight and we will make Blondie one of us." Sting smiled. "But first you might want to stop Orga from killing her."

Rogue turned to see that Lucy had gotten behind the bar, but his guildmate had found her and was holding her up by the collar of her dress, while she struggled vainly to get down. Orga looked bored and mildly annoyed as she squealed a string of slurred profanities at him. Rogue raced over to them. He held out his arms and Orga dropped the raging drunk girl into them. Rogue caught her and shifted so he held her bridal style and he began to leave the café.

"Rogue Cheney you put me down this instant!" Lucy cried. " So help me I will kick your ass right now!" Rogue chuckled as she continued to issue threats. He paused for a moment though as he realized that he wasn't sure where to take her. Rogue would not take Lucy to his room, that would be completely inappropriate. Especially since he hoped to court her properly once she joined the guild. As he stood there contemplating, Lucy continued to grumble and shift restlessly.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and a man stood before them. Rogue blinked rapidly to clear his vision and he growled, taking a defensive stance.

"Peace Dragon." The man said, cleaning a pair of glasses. "I came, only, to check on my Princess."

His _princess_? Rogue was thoroughly confused. This mans scent was off somehow, though that was not all that was strange. His copper hair was spiky and gave the appearance of cat ears. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Something about his scent though was familiar.

Lucy however had no such issues as she clearly recognized the stranger.

"Loke!" She cried, wiggling to get down. Rogue placed her on her feet gently and steadied her, though he felt disappointed. Was this man Lucy's boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned one that he could recall...

"Hello, Beautiful." The guy gave Rogue an assessing look. "I see you've found yourself another slayer to run around with." The guy hugged Lucy and smirked at Rogue over her shoulder.

"If you win she joins Sabertooth."

Rogue picked Frosch up and carried him to his little cat bed Rogue had had specially made for him. It was made with extra padding and the outer layer was a dark blue fleece material with pictures of frogs and lily pads. There was also a heating pad inside it so after Rogue had placed Frosch in the middle he flipped the switch activating the heat lacrimas inside the beds padding. Frosch began to purr as he settled into his bed.

Rogue stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his own bed. He flipped the switch to the light lacrimas in his room leaving him in pitch darkness. Though as the Shadow Dragon Slayer the dark held little secrets from him. He crossed his arms behind his head and thought of Lucy and their upcoming battle.

He also thought of her "infection" as her spirit had put it. It concerned him and confused him. Why could no one see the shadow but him? Loke had said he could feel it as could her other spirits. Was it magic somehow? A toxic dark magic somehow brought on by Tartaros?

Rogue knew he wouldn't get any answers here in the dark of his bedroom by himself. He decided to think better thoughts of the blonde woman... thoughts of claiming her as his mate. They calmed him, somehow soothing his inner dragon. He fell asleep and fell into dreams of blonde hair, soft skin and the sweet sound of her voice in his ear moaning his name.

 **XxX**

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy awoke to find herself curled up on the floor of an unfamiliar bathroom. She looked around and saw the door behind her was open. She attempted to stand but found the attempt to difficult and simply crawled on her hands and knees into the dark room. She felt around until she came into contact with something hard and used the thing to pull herself up. It felt like wrought iron and she figured it was probably a bed frame as she came into contact with what she was sure was a mattress. Hauling herself up and onto the bed took more effort than it should have.

As Lucy moved to the head of the bed she felt blindly along the wall hoping to find...

"Aha!" She muttered as she flipped a switch. The room was immediately flooded with light. She covered her eyes until they adjusted. When she could see again she looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished just a bed, dresser and a night stand. There was a large window on the wall to her right, covered by thick white curtains that matched the white blanket and the white paint on the walls. The bathroom was in front of her and a door leading into somewhere on the wall to her left. A bright flash and Virgo appeared before her.

"Punishment?" She asked quietly. Lucy smiled over joyed to see her friend.

"Virgo! Oh thank Mavis! Where am I?" Lucy started to get up but the room began to spin so she stayed put. The maid spirit approached her mistress and placed a stack of clothes and towels next to her.

"You were quite drunk last night Princess." Virgo responded. "Your new dragon brought you here. Big Brother and I came to check on you and Leo said you would probably want to bathe and change." Lucy looked down at herself and realized that she had been smelling something sour and gross since she had woken up. She had vomited all over herself, ruining her dress. Just the smell was making her feel ill all over again. Lucy had to get away from the smell. She struggled to pull of her dress until Virgo came and helped her to stand. Virgo undressed her rather briskly and with all the emotion of white washing a fence.

Lucy was grateful though as her spirit helped her back into the bathroom so she could take a shower with the soap and shampoo Virgo provided for her. Virgo had also placed a midnight blue toothbrush with Lucy's preferred toothpaste on the sink. When Lucy exited the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and gratefully brushed her teeth then rinsed her mouth with water. Lucy reentered the bed room and Virgo helped her to dress. She might smell better but the room was still spinning a bit and she felt weak. Lucy crawled into the bed and looked at the pink haired maid.

"Whose place is this?"

Virgo looked at her with her usual blank expression. "Rogue-san said the entire apartment was yours to use freely. He said he would send Lady Yukino to check on you later today."

"Wait it's Saturday already?!"

"Very early, it's 4 am but yes Princess it is Saturday. Would you like to punish me for not waking you sooner?"

Lucy was alarmed. She barely remembered the previous night. She remembered Rogue insisting she watch the movie with Frosch and then she went...

"Oh no. No no no no no no!" Lucy began to panic as the night slowly filtered back to her and she remembered accepting Rogues challenge. Lucy looked up to see Virgo dissolve into gold light only to be replaced with Loke.

"Loke!" Lucy grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him close to her. Loke embraced her and rubbed slow circles on her back. She began to cry. Loke held her until she finally fell asleep. He knew her concerns but Loke knew she also needed a support system. One that could help pull her out of her destructive tendencies and help Lucy regain her confidence. Lucy had been training quite a bit and had developed new techniques but she still felt Aquarius' loss as freshly as the day she had sacrificed her.

Now that Lucy had fallen asleep, Loke laid her back against the pillow and covered her with the blanket. He sat back against the headboard and pulled a book from his jacket pocket, settling himself in to guard his princess' dreams. The darkness liked to torment her with nightmares. Every so often she would whine or cry out in her sleep. Loke would hold her hand and murmur soothing things.

Remembering Rogue's comment about seeing the darkness that plagued Lucy, Loke would observe her carefully whenever she became distressed. He never saw anything but through his magical connection to his key holder Loke could feel the darkness. Cancer described it as similar to the way his bond had felt with Lucy's mother, Layla, after she had become deathly ill. The thought terrified all of Lucy's spirits. They all loved their princess dearly. Loke was several hours into his guard when he heard a knock on the front door.

Loke left Lucy's side and the bedroom approaching the front door. Before he could ask who was there a soft voice called out.

"Hello? Lucy? It's Yukino, are you there?" Loke breathed a sigh of relief and threw open the door.

"Why my fair Lady Yukino! How lovely to see you again!" Loke gave a sweeping bow, stepping back to allow Yukino entrance into the apartment. She came in quickly and Loke closed the door behind her. Yukino had a bag over her shoulder and Loke held out his hands. "A fair lady such as yourself should not be burdened with heavy things." He stated grandly. Yukino laughed as he meant for her to.

"How is Lucy? I understand she drank quite a bit last night. So I brought her some things." Yukino opened the shutters on the window between the kitchen and living room. She placed her bag on the counter on the back side of the wall and began to empty its contents. She placed a bottle of a blue sports drink and a take out container on the counter. She also pulled a bottle of aspirin out of her bag.

"I also brought her some clothes. I can put them in the room with her." Yukino said.

"Thank you very much Lady Yukino." Loke said sincerely. "Lucy's spirit, Virgo, has provided her with clothing but thank you truly for your kindness."

Yukino smiled brightly. "I had forgotten Virgo could bring her clothes. Also there's pineapple in that container." Her smile turned shy. "I know it's odd but Blue Frost Gatorade and pineapple is my hangover cure. Works every time for me." Loke laughed and nodded approvingly.

"Hey Yuki. What are you doing here?" The two in the living room turned to see Lucy staring sleepily at them from the hallway.

"Oh Lucy! Oh dear you look terrible." Yukino grabbed the Gatorade and the aspirin. She handed Lucy the drink and shook a couple pills from the bottle. Lucy drank from the proffered bottle heavily and accepted the aspirin gratefully. After taking them she saw Yukino holding a container of fresh pineapple chunks for her to eat. Lucy raised an eyebrow in question and Yukino giggled.

"Do not ask questions just eat a few pieces and then go back to bed." Lucy did as Yukino bid and then allowed Loke to lead her back to bed. Once Lucy was settled Loke returned to the living room to find that Yukino had made herself at home on the couch and was flipping through channels on the tv lacrima. She looked at him steadily for a moment.

"You must be quite exhausted from staying so long in the human world." Loke started to protest but Yukino held up her hand. "Go rest. I will watch over her for now. Don't forget I have my own spirits and this is my guild. She will be quite safe I promise." Loke nodded once and disappeared in a flash of gold light. Yukino resettled herself on the couch and found that one of her favorite shows was running a marathon. She kept the volume low so she could hear Lucy if she needed to and watched her show for some time.

 **Well next up comes the big fight to determine whether or not Lucy will join Sabertooth. The pineapple and frost Gatorade is my personal hangover cure so I felt it was appropriate to add into my story. Also just so y'all know I type this up on my phone using the app and it's being weird and changing my fonts and making entire paragraphs bold or italic or both so my apologies for the seeming weirdness. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all. Thanks so much for your reviews I really need them. Motivation and all that. So anyway battle scene. First time writing one so feedback will be greatly appreciated. As always critiques are welcomed hate is not.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy POV**

Saturday had finally arrived, at least Lucy thought it was Saturday. Of course for all she knew several days could have passed instead of just one. Perhaps binge drinking was not the best way to deal with her issues... but that was a problem for another day. What required her immediate attention was the rumbling in her stomach.

Lucy rose from her borrowed bed and stumbled out of the room, into the hallway. The only light came from the tv lacrima that was still going with the volume turned down. Lucy quietly crept farther into the living and found Yukino asleep on the couch. The digital clock under the lacrima informed her that it was just past six in the morning.

Lucy shook her head, laughing silently. She would have had to be promised a considerable amount to get up this early on a normal day. She spied the doorway which, if her vague memory served, should be the entry to the kitchen. Lucy peered around the opening but it was black as pitch. She felt blindly along the wall until she encountered the light switch. Flipping it on, she was momentarily blinded by the brightness.

Lucy blinked rapidly to clear her vision and realized that the shutters over the bar were open allowing the light to spill into the living room. Not wanting to disturb her friend Lucy rushed to close them, but it was to late as she could see Yukino sitting up clearly still mostly asleep.

"Sting? Sting is that you?" The white haired girl called softly.

"Sting, seriously?" Lucy said incredulously. "I know I'm blonde, but honestly I am so much prettier than him."

"Oh Lucy!" Yukino said, her speech still slightly slurred with sleep. "I'm glad to see that you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to you of course. More importantly, why is it that your first assumption is that it's Sting waking you up?" Lucy asked archly. Yukino blushed and immediately laid back down pulling her blanket over her head.

"Going back to sleep now goodnight!"

Lucy laughed out loud this time. Deciding food was more important than making her fellow celestial mage squirm Lucy turned her attention back to the kitchen. It was a simple room, the floors done in a white tile that matched the granite countertops. Dark wooden cabinets filled the spaces and contrasted nicely with the stainless steel appliances and fixtures. There were two matching wooden stools placed neatly under the edge of the bar so that one could sit and eat.

Spying the refrigerator, Lucy walked over and opened it to inspect the contents. Several gatorades, a container of pineapple chunks and a couple take out containers sat inside. Lucy grabbed a drink and the fruit, setting both on the bar behind her. Lucy searched the cabinets and other than plastic ware, some dishes and some cook ware she found them empty. So she sat, slightly dejected, on one of the stools and ate the pineapple while she watched the remainder of an old police procedural show on tv.

Yukino hadn't moved or made a sound since Lucy had called her out. Deciding that she needed better sustenance than what had kept her from feeling ill while she had suffered through her hangover, especially if her drunken memory was correct and she did indeed have a battle later today, Lucy walked over to the couch and perched on the arm rest next to Yukino's head.

"Psst."

Nothing

"Pssssst."

Still, silence.

"Psssssssssst, Yukino!" Lucy whispered dramatically. "Yukinoooooo! Yukino I'm hungry!"

"Go away."

"But Yukinooooo," Lucy whined, playing the petulant child though she was grinning madly.

"Fine fine! Sweet stars I thought you were raised as a lady!" Yukino threw off the blanket and sat up grumbling. Lucy was giggling as she stood. Yukino glared at her but couldn't help the smile that finally broke through. Yukino had never had much of a temper anyway and she was genuinely happy that Lucy was feeling better.

"It's a bit early still," she told Lucy as she began to collect her things. "I am going to go back to my own suite for a shower and some fresh clothes. Do you need some as well?"

"Uh no I should be good," Lucy replied. "Does everyone have a suite here?"

Yukino shrugged. "More or less. We had a much bigger guild at one point. But it seems not everyone was eager to conform to our new ways." She paused and looked at Lucy thoughtfully for a moment. "The apartments were added on because we never wanted our guild mates to worry for rent." The look on Lucy's face confirmed what Yukino had thought.

"That's a lot of money to throw down for people who abandoned you." Lucy commented.

"Well," Yukino said brightly. "Perhaps Rogue will win and you will join our ranks." Lucy flinched and Yukino frowned. "I know I would love to have you as a guild mate Lucy."

"I don't need a new guild Yuki." Lucy said stiffly. "You should go get your shower. I'm not so hungry anymore. I need time to prepare." Lucy glanced at the clock seeing that almost an hour had passed. "Come and get me at ten. If you see Rogue please tell him I will meet him at noon." Yukino wanted to argue but there was little she could really say. So she simply nodded and left closing the front door behind her.

Lucy sighed and flopped face down on to the couch. She lay there for a minute before she groaned and kicked her feet like a two-year old throwing a tantrum. Finally she stood back up and returned to her borrowed bedroom. Lucy found her keys on the bedside table and she snatched them up, clutching them tightly to her chest for a moment. Finally she picked out the key she needed.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" A bell sounded and a light flashed and then standing before her was the pink haired celestial spirit.

"Good morning Princess. Would you like to punish me?" The maid spirit asked as always.

"Good morning, Virgo." Lucy replied shaking her head. "No punishments today. Apparently I need to teach everyone not to mess with me. So I need you to get me a couple things from my apartment if you can please."

"Of course Princess. What do you need?"

"I need my music lacrima please. Could you also go through my cabinets? I'm pretty sure I have pancake mix somewhere in there. I should also have some strawberries in my refrigerator." Lucy paused and surveyed the room. "I see you brought me clothes the other night. Thank you so much." Lucy hugged Virgo tightly. "You're a wonderful friend. I'm so glad to have you!"

 _To bad she probably doesn't want you Princess. The dark thoughts trickled in. **Poor little princess who can't take care of herself. How pathetic she must think you are, how useless! You should just quit while you're behind.**_

Lucy shook her head and took a deep breath. Virgo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Princess we love you. We will always be here for you. I will return shortly with your requests."

"I love you too. I love all of you so much!" Lucy smiled. Her smile turned a bit predatory. "Oh and if you see the others please tell them we are hunting dragons today!" Virgo smiled and nodded before disappearing back into her own realm.

Lucy climbed onto the bed sitting in the middle of it cross legged. She placed her hands on her knees and focused inward. Capricorn had been teaching Lucy meditation techniques that helped her focus her magic power and increase it gradually. The meditation also helped to calm her. So while she waited for Virgo to return she focused in on herself and surrounded herself in the golden comfort that was her magic power.

An hour and a half later Lucy felt her magic ripple. She pulled herself from her meditative state and looked up to find Virgo standing at the foot of her bed with a bag no doubt holding the things she had requested. Virgo held out the music lacrima to Lucy.

"I will get breakfast started Princess." Virgo bowed and started to leave the room.

"Wait Virgo. You don't have to do that, I can make my breakfast when I get out of the shower."

"It's no trouble Princess. I'm here on my own power so as not to diminish your power before your battle." Virgo had the same poker face she always kept in place. But Lucy could swear there was something in her spirits eyes. "Big Brother wants to make sure you are taken care of here in the tigers den." Lucy could've argued but she knew once her spirits dug their heels in about something they would never let up.

"Ok then I guess. I'm going to take a shower."

Virgo nodded and left the room. Lucy grabbed her music, a couple towels and the stack of clothes her spirit had left on the small dresser. She walked into the bathroom and saw soap, shampoo and conditioner on a shelf in the shower. She smiled because her spirits were absolutely the best.

Lucy set her music lacrima on the counter and activated it. Her personal song lists flashed before her and she chose an angry list this time. She needed to get pumped so as she flipped through the list she chose a mix of Linkin Park, 3 Days Grace and a smattering of other songs mostly punk rock though there were some AC/DC and Bon Jovi selections. Lucy hit play and music began to blare from the speakers. Lucy turned on the shower, stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the warm water.

The heat seemed to cut through her tension and suddenly she felt perfectly centered. Lucy stood under the spray and let the water fall over her. The heat felt so good and in the privacy of the bathroom, with the shield that her music and the steam provided, Lucy could admit things that she couldn't, no wouldn't, admit in the light of day.

First she had feelings for the Shadow Dragon Slayer. The man was gorgeous, that jet black hair, those crimson eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. The face he chose to show the world was a cool mask, one devoid of humor and passion. But she had seen bits of his actual personality, glimmers of the man he truly was.

Lucy filled her loofah with shower gel and as she ran it over herself she couldn't help but imagine what his hands would feel like sliding over her wet skin. She dropped the sponge and used her hands to wash her more sensitive areas. Her fingers danced lightly over her nipples as they grew taught...

 ** _He'll never want a weakling like you. He deserves someone strong and beautiful. You are neither! You don't deserve him! You will lose him just as you lost the others._**

Lucy fell to her knees gasping for breath. Here was the second thing. She was scared and relatively certain that something was wrong. Lucy wasn't just sad but it felt like something was poisoning her. Lucy was terrified but anytime she thought about doing something about the issue she would have an attack like the one she'd just suffered.

 _I can't lose today_ , Lucy thought desolately. _I can't lose. I can't join Sabertooth. I have to get rid of this curse first. Then maybe I can-_

 _ **You can what? Have friends again? You wouldn't risk their safety would you? After all if you had been just a little stronger you could have saved everyone without sacrificing Aquarius. You're weak and desperate. You will lose them all! Leo, Taurus, Capri-**_

 **"Princess!" Virgo had thrown open the shower door. She killed the water and placed the towel she had grabbed around her mistress. "Princess please. Let me help you." Lucy was to shaken to refuse. She allowed Virgo to help her up. The maid spirit got Lucy dried off and braided her long hair back away from her face. Virgo helped Lucy get dressed as well. Finally she took Lucy into the kitchen and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.**

Lucy stared at the plate blankly for a moment. Then eventually she grabbed the bottle of syrup her spirit had placed next to her and drowned her food in it.

"Princess it is almost ten o'clock. Lady Yukino will be here soon."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you Virgo, for everything. Please go home and rest." The maid bowed and vanished. Lucy sighed and finished her breakfast. There was a knock at the door just as Lucy was putting her dishes in the sink. She washed her hands quickly and wiped them off on her shorts.

"Hey Yuki sorry I had my hands... full..." Lucy had opened the door not to find her white haired girl friend but instead Rogue stood there looking for all the world like he was there to pick her up for a date. He wore the outfit she was more accustomed to seeing, black cloak and all.

"Hello Lucy-san." He grinned. "I convinced Yukino to let me escort you to the training field. I hope that's ok."

Lucy slammed the door in his face. She turned, marched back to the bedroom and grabbed her gate keys and her whip which had magically appeared next to them. She stomped back to the front door and pulled it open. Rogue still stood there, albeit not as casually as before.

"Let's get this over with Rogue."

 **XxX**

"ARE THE CONTENDERS READY?" Orga stood center field. He was apparently refereeing their fight. Sting and the rest of the Sabertooth sat in the stands that lined the field because apparently the tigers battled often. Lucy and Rogue stood on opposite sides roughly one-hundred yards between them.

Lucy held up Loke's key and shot gold sparks into the air. Rogue, not to be out done, sent up a shadow in the shape of his guild emblem. Orga nodded at them both.

"BOTH PARTIES HAVE AGREED TO TERMS THAT WILL BE DETERMINED BY THE WINNER OF THE MATCH!" Orga called into his microphone. The small crowd cheered. Lucy could hear her boss shouting COOOOOL on the sidelines. How he had heard about this fight she had no idea. Word obviously hadn't spread to the other guilds because she didn't see any of them.

 ** _You're not interesting enough to watch. You failed so miserably at the Grand Magic Games. No one wants to watch you be layed so low again._**

 _Get out of my head you bitch,_ Lucy thought as hard as she could.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Orga cried.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Gate of the Twins!" Lucy called out. She held a third key to her chest and summoned her new ability.

"Star dress form: Sagittarius!" Light flowed around her and as it dissipated her new form was revealed. Instead of the shorts and tank top she had shown up in, Lucy was now dressed in a light green armor. Her braid had been traded out for a high ponytail and in place of her whip she held a bow with a quiver, no doubt full of arrows, strapped to her back.

Loke whistled at her. "Lucy my love! Let's win this battle so that we can run away together!"

"Loke focus damn it!" She turned to her other spirit. "Gemi, Mini! Can you guys turn into Wendy please?" Wendy's support magic and her healing abilities were fantastic. Lucy had been amazed and pleasantly surprised when she realized Gemini could copy the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Ok guys let's do this!"

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue stood on the battle field totally composed. While he allowed Lucy to mount her offense he spread his shadows down the field.

 _So her choices are the lion and the sky dragon eh? Interesting choices. And for the love of all things holy WHY DOES HER ARMOR LOOK LIKE A SWIMSUIT?!_

Rogue didn't lose himself in his thoughts though. It didn't intend Lucy any serious harm but he would never disrespect her as an opponent by deeming her non threatening.

Light flashed and he saw her playboy spirit racing towards him. Rogue turned into shadow and melted

into the ground. He slipped past Loke and instead headed to take out the other spirit. As he neared Gemini/Wendy his instincts were screaming at him but didn't realize why until light exploded in front of him. He reformed and looked up to see Lucy flying.

"My spell allows Lucy to fly!" Gemini/Wendy yelled tauntingly. "How will you ever catch her?"

Rogue was impressed. Lucy hovered over him and she had another arrow notched and ready to fire.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" A fist collided with his face throwing him sideways. He rolled to his feet and growled. _That does it. No more games._

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" He aimed his attack at Loke. "SHADOW DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!"

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy had real hope that she could win this fight. Loke was fighting head to head with Rogue. Rogue was the better fighter but Loke played dirty. Gemini/Wendy kept Lucy in the air and tried to keep Loke healed. Lucy fired arrows at Rogue when she had a clear shot.

Everything was going well she could see Rogue beginning to tire. That had been her main point all along. Lucy knew she could win if she could exhaust his magic power. So she got Sagittarius to imbue his arrows with Loke's Regulus Light. The arrows were essentially harmless as long as she didn't have a direct hit onto Rogue himself. The arrows had been blunted in case of misfire but the would still hurt. So she kept firing exploding light arrows at Rogue to diminish the shadows around him while Loke fought him hand-to-hand.

But Rogue managed to feint to the side. He sent a dragon roar directly at Gemini/Wendy and the spirit had just gotten too close to the battle. The attack ripped through Gemini who let out an indignant "piri piri" as they dissolved into gold light.

Lucy panicked as the spell keeping her aloft faltered. She fell back to the ground screaming but Loke jumped up to catch her. He landed and set her on her feet. He opened his mouth but he didn't get to voice his concerns because Rogue caught him with another crushing fang attack. Lucy dropped to her knees.

 ** _You lost! Lost lost lost! And now they're gone, gone! Loke and Gemini are gone! You couldn't protect them little girl. You're weak, WEAK!_**

"Lucy!"

 ** _They're gone and it's your fault you failed! Your fault!_**

"LUCY!"

She looked up at Rogue who was looking quite worried.

"They're gone and it's all my fault." She whispered.

Then she blacked out.

 **XxX**

 **So yes no? First fight scene so I hope you liked it! Until next time! Please review pretty please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took longer. Life happens. I'm very excited because this hit 100 followers yaaaay thank you guys so much your support means everything! Now then on with the story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Rogue POV**

 _"They're gone and it's all my fault."_

Rogue watched helplessly as Lucy crumbled. The look on her face broke his heart. But now that his battle senses were awake he could really _see_ the darkness surrounding Lucy. He rushed over and knelt at her side. The shadows around her swirled and danced over her skin.

Her armor had evaporated into dazzling gold lights just like her spirits had leaving her in the clothes she had been in earlier. Under normal circumstances Rogue would have been thoroughly impressed because even as rare as celestial mages were he had still never heard of one having celestial armor. He certainly knew that Yukino did not have that ability.

A shadow, not one of his own, seemed to be trying to reach out to him, dragging him from his thoughts back to his real issue. He reached out his hand and watched as the shadow seemed to twine itself about reminding him oddly of a cat seeking affection.

But once it had wrapped itself around his hand it began to pull. It was something he felt with his magic because it was his _magic_ that the shadow anchored itself to. Rogue was tempted to allow the alien magic to continue just so he could study it further but just then some of the spectators arrived at his side.

"Rogue! Is Lucy alright?!" Yukino was kneeling on the other side of the blonde woman. Rogue wasn't really sure how to answer her so he remained silent. Sting stood behind Yukino somehow managing to look worried and intrigued at the same time.

"We should get her inside," Rogue said finally. "I don't think she took any direct hits but she did fall from a decent height and she used strong spirits." Yukino and Sting were nodding and they stepped back as Rogue lifted Lucy into his arms. As he did so he heard a jangling noise and looked down to see his beloved cat holding Lucy's keys. _Guess she dropped them when she fell,_ Rogue mused.

"These are Fairy-san's right?" Frosch asked as he shook them gently so they continued to clink together. Rogue smiled tightly and quickly replied.

"Yes but they are very special and very very important to Fairy-san. Do you think you can take good care of them until we get back to her room?" Frosch nodded and hugged the keys to his chest. Rogue sighed and looked to the rest of his guild. "I'm taking Lucy to her room, the rest of you should clear out."

Most of them began to disperse though a few, Sting, Yukino and oddly enough Jason remained. Jason looked very concerned for his assistant. Yukino saw him and sent Sting to deal with him. The two men began discussing the fight and, of course, how Lucy was. Seeing that his teammate had things well in hand Rogue made his way back to the guild with Frosch and Yukino trailing closely behind him.

 **Lucy POV**

 _The walls had turned into this weird reddish pink substance. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Ezra and all the other wizards of Fairy Tail were being sucked into the walls and floors. "Lucy! Help us!" "Lucy please!" "Lucy we need you!" Cries for help turned dark. "Lucy you're useless!" "You brought us nothing but trouble!" Natsu looked right at her. "I never should have brought you to Fairy Tail." She reached for her keys but they each turned black and crumbled to ash as she tried to summon her spirits. A sound caused her to look up and there on the top stood Jackal. He looked at her and laughed as he slowly caused explosions that came closer and closer. His laugh turned into a maniacal cackle. Lucy screamed..._

"LUCY!" Firm hands gripped her shoulders as she bolted straight up. She shook violently in terror. Lucy could not see anything past her nightmare. The laughter echoed in her ears hauntingly. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to even register that someone was speaking to her. She finally focused and realized she had been staring into dark eyes partially hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Loke," she whispered with relief. She stared into his eyes for another moment before she completely broke. Loke, the Lion Spirit who usually was so cool under pressure felt utterly helpless as his master and friend let out the most heart wrenching sobs. He simply held her, making soothing noises and rubbing her back gently.

The door opened and Yukino stuck her head in. She took in the scene on the bed and quietly closed the door but not before Frosch darted between her legs and through the doorway. The little cat ran across the room and launched himself onto the bed. Frosch wormed his way between Loke and Lucy so he could make himself comfortable on her lap. Lucy was still crying but she pulled away from Loke to look down.

"Please don't cry Fairy-san. Fro knows you lost to Best Friend Rogue but you fought good and Fro wants you to join Sabertooth!" The green exceed began to tear up himself and Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She scooped Frosch up and cuddled the cosplaying cat, half strangling him in the process. But he hugged her back fiercely still whimpering slightly.

"Thank you Frosch. You're just what I needed." Lucy smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Loke watched her and frowned. He raised an eyebrow at the exceed and decided it was time Frosch left so he could finally get Lucy to talk to him.

"Hey Frosch is Yukino still here?" Loke inquired, albeit a bit pointlessly but he had to try.

"Yeah! Rogue is here too!"

Well now why didn't that surprise him? Loke shook his head, he could worry about the dragon's intentions later.

"Why don't you go tell them Lucy is awake? I'm sure Rogue will be especially glad for the news."

Frosch nodded enthusiastically and after distangling himself from Lucy's grasp he hopped down from the bed and went to the door. Loke followed so he could open the door. Frosch quickly left the room and Loke closed the door behind him. He returned to the bed and sat back against the foot board with his left leg pulled up to his chest and his right dangling off the side. Loke gave Lucy a hard stare.

"So you ready to talk to me now?" He asked.

Lucy tried. Really she did. She looked at her spirit with a bright smile.

"Talk about what? Oh you must mean the fight. Well I think with more training we could-"

"Lucy! That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Loke had grown impatient. With Lucy as weak as she was currently he might actually have a chance to get her to admit that she was having problems before she tried to force close his gate. Lucy was powerful enough that even when he crossed the gate on his own power she could still send him home.

"Your nightmares are getting worse and worse. I can _feel_ whatever this thing is that is plaguing you, we all can. Lucy we just want to help. Please." Loke was getting a bit desperate.

Lucy opened her mouth to reply and then it hit her.

 ** _How sad. They see how pathetic you really are. If you admit your true weaknesses they will abandon you. How could they ever trust you again?_**

 _How could they trust me? I haven't trusted them. What do I do?_

"Lucy please."

Lucy looked into his eyes. She had to trust him. As soon as she made the decision Lucy could almost feel the shadow poisoning her shrink back. Bolstered by the feeling she let the words practically fall out of her mouth.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I've been so upset about Aquarius and then Natsu and Fairy Tail. I want you all to know that I didn't sacrifice Aquarius lightly, it took everything I had and it still breaks my heart. I love all of you, you have to know that! I didn't... I mean I couldn't... I... I..." Lucy began to cry again. Loke moved closer to her and held her tightly.

"Lucy it's ok! We love you to, we all do." Loke gave a slight tug with his magic. "Lucy look up." She did and found that Loke had called forth all of her spirits. They were all smiling.

"Wicked!" Surprisingly Scorpio was the first to say anything. "Lady Lucy we ain't gotta whole lotta time but you need to know... we all love and care about you. None of us, not a single damn one of us blames you for Aquarius. Not even she blames you! She loves you!" He winked at Lucy and added slyly, "And if you don't join Sabertooth and get a handle on that new dragon of yours she may just come back and drown you. Aquarius wants you to be happy just like we all do." The rest of her spirits gave Lucy their love and farewells as they vanished back to their homes.

Loke was sweating and breathing heavily with the effort he had just expended. He still hadn't fully healed from Rogue's attack. He needed to make this quick.

"Lucy you have to know that you can trust us." She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "You're strong Lucy, and you have friends here. Let them in, let them help. We can get rid of the darkness if you let us, all of us in." There was a knock at the door.

"Lucy? May I come in?" Rogue called from the other side. Loke grinned and winked at Lucy.

"Yeah come on in you pesky dragon!" Loke called out. He looked at Lucy and gave her a wave as he returned to the celestial world.

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue entered the room and Yukino followed close behind him, while Frosch perched on his shoulder. Frosch waved and Lucy waved back, giggling.

"So how are you feeling Lucy?" Rogue asked though he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. "I've been quite worried since the battle." He was sorry she had been hurt. But he was _not_ sorry that he had beaten her. Lucy had promised to join Sabertooth, even if the promise had been made in a drunken stupor. But she was a celestial mage and he knew that Lucy above all kept her word. Normally Rogue would never take such blatant advantage of someone but he had the distinct impression that she needed Sabertooth as much as he wanted her there.

"I'm fine Rogue. It was a good battle. I hope we can train together and have another fight again sometime." She smiled, a bit weakly but it was a genuine smile. Rogue smiled back and gave a flourishing bow.

"As my lady commands."

Lucy laughed as he had meant for her to. But then she looked at him soberly.

"May I have a few minutes alone with Yuki? I need some..." Lucy paused looking for the right words. "I need some girl talk please." Rogue looked at Yukino who nodded and he gave Lucy a pleasant smile.

"By all means. I'd hate to intrude on your, uh... girl talk." He left the room taking Frosch with him.

But he paused in the hallway. Gentleman he usually was, but he was insanely curious about what Lucy wished to discuss. Rogue stopped about halfway down the small hallway in the apartment where they had returned Lucy to after the fight. He sat down and leaned back against the wall while Frosch made himself comfortable in Rogue's lap and went to sleep. Rogue petted his exceed absently has he closed his eyes and focused his dragon senses on his hearing.

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy watched Rogue leave and only felt mildly guilty. Especially since he had taken off his cloak and waist guard, so he was only in his gray long sleeve shirt and black pants. She had a delicious view of his butt as he left and despite her internal struggles she could not help the insane attraction she felt whenever he was near.

But the door closed behind him and she regained her train of thought.

"Yukino please sit with me. I have some things to tell you and it's gonna be hard for me. Please just listen for now." Yukino sat on the bed next to Lucy and smiled encouragingly.

Lucy took a deep breath and began her story. She told Yukino all about Tartaros and how they had attacked. Lucy spoke of Erza's torture and Gray's father. Finally she spoke of her own battles within the cube and the heart breaking decision she had made because she had seen no other option. Lucy choked up there and began crying again but she continued on telling Yukino how the Spirit King had been summoned and he had freed everyone from the Cube and how they had ultimately prevailed despite her personal sacrifices. Lucy ended her story with the dragons and their children, the slayers, and how after it all Natsu had left to train. Fairy Tail had disbanded and it was not until some weeks later she realized something was wrong. Lucy finally told her about the voice in her head and how feel felt so alone. Lucy often felt so numb and really the only true emotions she felt were sorrow and despair and anger, when she felt anything at all.

Yukino was a good listener and when Lucy and explained the situation with Aquarius, Yukino had begun to cry herself. After Lucy had finished Yukino wrapped her in a hug and allowed Lucy to cry on her shoulder. Yukino was more determined than ever to make Lucy a home here in Sabertooth.

Both of the girls thought Rogue had gone.

Lucy finally choked out a laugh and looked endearingly at her friend.

"So I don't really know what is wrong. But I really want to fix it."

Yukino nodded emphatically. "Of course Lucy! And don't worry I know everyone here will want to help you!" There was a wicked glint in her eye. "Especially Roooogue." Lucy looked a bit scandalized and Yukino giggled.

"Yuki I think you're probably right but can this stay between us for now? I'm not really up to baring myself before everyone in the guild."

In a more serious tone Yukino said "Of course Lucy we can do this however you want to. I just wanted to make you smile and if I'm being completely honest I wondered if the tension I kinda picked up was real."

Her troubles temporarily forgotten Lucy grinned and replied. "Well he is kinda hot don't you think?"

"No offense Lucy but Rogue is not really my type."

"Oh that's riiiight you like Sting!"

Yukino flushed and looked away. Lucy was giggling and the two gushed about the Twin Dragon Slayers. After a while Lucy expressed her desperate need for a shower. After making sure Lucy still had fresh clothes and clean towels Yukino started to leave. Then she remembered...

"Oh! Lucy?" She called over the running water.

"What?"

"Since you're joining Sabertooth we are gonna throw you a big welcoming party! Since it's your party you get to pick the theme."

Lucy didn't even have to think about her answer.

"A masquerade! Oh please please tell me we can do a masquerade!" Her hair dripped water onto the bathroom floor as she stuck her head out of the shower to look hopefully at her friend.

Yukino laughed. "A masquerade it is then! Oh you are going to love it here!"

Lucy returned to her shower and Yukino left smiling giddily as ideas for the party raced through her head. She almost didn't notice Rogue before she stepped on him.

"So I'm not your type eh?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I want to thank all of you so much because your reviews are so amazing and they have kept me up during an extremely upsetting time. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Rogue POV**

Watching Yukino squirm normally would have been extremely entertaining to watch but Rogue had more important things on his mind.

"How much of that did you hear, Rogue?"

Rogue merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I figured." Yukino sighed and leaned back against the wall. "So what are we going to do?"

"I think we are going to need some help." He pondered for a moment. Who would be best for this? He needed someone who could do tons of research in a short time, someone who would be equally as interested to learn about this odd magical phenomenon. Suddenly it hit him. Yukino must have come to the same conclusion because she voiced her opinion just as he did.

"Rufus!" The guild mates exclaimed simultaneously. They grinned at each other. Then Yukino had another idea.

"Maybe you should ask Minerva as well. She worked closely with Tartaros. She may know what has affected Lucy so adversely."

"So much for keeping this to yourself." Rogue teased.

"Hey since you eavesdropped you can do whatever you like and I don't have to break my word." Yukino replied. "Ah the joys of nosy dragon slayers."

Rogue snorted. He began contemplating how to approach his guild mates with this daunting task when reality set in.

"Lucy is joining Sabertooth." He said in wonder.

"Pretty sure that was already established yesterday, Rogue."

"But she's _joining Sabertooth."_ He reiterated. "She will be here... I should do something for her!"

Yukino watched him and smiled. _I've never seen him like this before,_ she thought. Rogue continued to bounce ideas around. Suddenly it came to him.

"Yukino can you summon Libra please? Quietly."

"Why?"

"Please, unless you can summon Lucy's spirits?" He was almost hopeful. But sadly it was not to be.

"No I can only summon those contracted to me. Very well if you insist." Yukino pulled Libra's key from her pocket. "Open Gate of Golden Scales! Libra!" Gold light flashed as a voice sounded from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Yukino? Are you still here?" Lucy called out.

Rogue looked mildly panicked and grabbed Libra's hand to pull her out of the apartment. Libra, however, was not one to be grabbed for any reason and used her gravity magic to force him to the floor. Yukino rushed to stand between the two.

"Libra please not now!" Yukino whispered hotly. "Libra I need you to accompany Rogue and help him." Libra simply stared coolly at her mistress. "Please?!"

"Very well my lady." Was the long suffering reply. Libra allowed Rogue to stand again and poor Frosch was rubbing his head from where he had been squished under his partner. They quickly made their exit while Yukino went back into Lucy's bedroom.

 **Lucy POV**

"Yukino are you still here?" Lucy called after she had turned off her shower and dressed. She heard some scuffling outside her door, and after wrapping her hair in a towel she cautiously approached her door.

"Yukino?"

The door opened abruptly and Yukino stepped in looking rather flushed.

"Yuki what was that noise?"

"I, uh... tripped. In the hall." She responded quickly. "Yeah clumsy me. So anyway... the masquerade! You requested a masquerade and Sting has given me full creative freedom so we can do whatever you want!" _Or at least I hope he will!_

Lucy became very excited. But before anything else...

"Yuki you wouldn't happen to have a communications lacrima would you?" Lucy asked, resigned to her new fate. _It's better though,_ she thought. _Because now someone knows. I'm not alone anymore._

 _ **Are you sure? You are little better than a new toy. They're entertained with you for now. But they WILL get bored. And you'll be all alone all over again. What will you do then?**_

Yukino was speaking animatedly about her ideas for the party as she dug through her purse for her lacrima. Finally finding the small device, she went to hand it over and dropped it out of shock. Lucy had gone so pale the blue of her veins stood out against her skin. She stared into the distance, her eyes wide and unblinking.

Yukino grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and shook her gently. Lucy didn't respond and Yukino shook her a little more forcefully. The towel came loose and fell to the floor and Lucy's hair fell around her in long, wet tendrils. Lucy dropped to her knees, still awake but clearly not present.

"Lucy! Lucy! Come on I'm right here for you please!" The white haired girl was beginning to panic. She needed to help but how? She needed _help_! Yukino knelt down and held Lucy's hand, but searched frantically for her lacrima. Spotting it quickly, Yukino snatched up the device and used her magic to power it. Once she felt the connection she screamed, "STING! ROGUE! LUCY COLLAPSED IN HER ROOM PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Yukino had contacted the guilds main lacrima in Master Sting's office. She knew the slayers would hear her cries. She prayed to any deity that would listen, that her guild mates would arrive quickly.

Sure enough, light and shadows filled the room as the Twin Dragon Slayers materialized before her. Rogue knelt behind Lucy and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sting stayed by Yukino but his gaze traveled over the vacated form of the blonde mage. It was as if all the personality that normally animated the girl had gone. Her eyes were blank and her face could have been made of marble for all the emotion it held. They all seemed at a loss.

 **Rogue POV**

Though outwardly he appeared calm, internally the shadow dragon slayer was panicking. He had no clue how to help Lucy. _What do I do?! What do I fucking do?!_ A small separate part of his mind wondered why and how his feelings for the girl the had grown so quickly but he couldn't worry about that now.

Suddenly the front door of the apartment burst open and footsteps raced down the hall. Orga and Rufus practically fell over themselves trying to get into the room.

"How did you know where she's been staying?" Sting queried, mildly annoyed that he had nearly been flattened by Orga.

"I could smell her you idiot." Was the Lightning God Slayers reply. "Now what happened?"

Rogue opened his mouth to answer but Yukino beat him to it. Between half-choked sobs she relayed Lucy's story from the moment Tartaros had come into play all the way to her immobile form crumpled before them. She knew Lucy wouldn't be happy about it but Yukino felt she had no choice. As the white haired girl ended the tale all of her guild mates, but Rogue, were looking at Lucy in abject horror. Rogue merely looked sad and pained.

"Rufus have you ever come across something like this? I've also noticed that this "shadow" plaguing Lucy seems to respond to my magic." Rogue spoke quickly as he pulled the wet tendrils of Lucy's hair out of her face.

Rufus, the Memory Make Mage, thought hard.

"My memory recalls something similar that I read about here in the library. As the phenomenon was not particularly interesting at the time I didn't pay attention to it. But I do know the book. I'll go-"

"No I'll go," Sting said quickly. "I can light travel there and back much faster. What is the book?"

"Ancient Curse Magic: A History. It's on the very back shelf on the top. Red leather binding, with black writing. It's huge you can't miss it."

Sting nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

All Rogue could do was sit there and think: _Please hurry!"_

 **Ok so I'm sorry this is so short but it's been a minute and I wanted to get something out for you all. I'll make it up to you next time I promise.**

 **Also, a special shout out to you who called yourself NoOneImportant. Please know that you are indeed very important and I value everyone's opinions and comments on my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Look I'm actually on time this week...ish. I'd like to thank you all for your patience and support. Just so you know why I went dark for a bit my boyfriend of 8 years left me so I've been a wreck. I gonna get back to my weekly schedule now though! On a happier note I got my own baby Frosch! He's a little calico which apparently is weird because calicoes aren't usually boys. But he's 10 weeks old and a little spitfire and I love him to death. So anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Rogue POV**

Orga had taken off in a flash of black lightening right behind Sting, stating two sets of eyes were better than one while Rogue sat in the floor practically vibrating with stress and impatience. He had pulled Lucy into his lap because she had suddenly gone limp. He held her sideways across his legs with her head tucked under his chin. The most disturbing part was that her eyes remained open and blank. Were it not for fact that he could hear her rapid heartbeat and faint breathing he might think she had died.

Yukino fluttered about, the stress causing her to fidget and straighten the practically bare room. She was talking incessantly as well but Rogue wasn't listening. He paid more attention to the black, mist like substance swirling around the blonde celestial mage. He was afraid of any adverse reactions to really attempt to mess with it. Rogue looked at Rufus, who was perched on the bed now, and wondered...

"Rufus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you see anything around Lucy?" Rogue thought that surely _someone_ should be able to see the blasted stuff.

"Beyond your hulking, overbearing self?" Was the sarcastic reply.

"This is _not_ the time for your petty grievances, Lore." Rogue snapped. "Do you see anything or not?!"

"No I do not. Sadly all I notice about the poor girl is her desperate need for a manicure." He seemed to study Lucy for a moment. "And a haircut, gods above do you see those split ends? It's just sad really."

"Seriously? Lucy could be _dieing_ and all you care about is your superficial bull shit?"

"Just because _you_ refuse to do any maintenance on herself beyond tossing weights around doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

"Now you listen to me you prissy, puffed up, son of a-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SPIRIT KING! JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Yukino was red faced and the rage, fear and stress burned in her eyes. " Lucy is sick. I don't know what kind of sick yet but she's sick and you two acting like brats will not solve anything! You," she pointed at Rufus, "are deliberately antagonizing Rogue. Behave yourself for once in your life. And you," she rounded on Rogue. "You need to calm down. We are all worried about Lucy. You are not special here so chill out." Having successfully silenced both males, Yukino sat in the floor again and held Lucy's lifeless hand.

"Damn it's hot when you do that." Sting and Orga had returned but had apparently stayed in the hall to witness their friends getting chastised by the usually meek girl.

"Don't be a pig, Sting. Did you find the book?" The white haired girl asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we got it." Sting handed the book over to the memory make mage but looked behind himself at Orga.

"I think we got it handled here. I know Dobengal and Minerva are downstairs keeping an eye on things but could you give them a hand? It's half off sake in the bar tonight."

Orga laughed. "Yeah and ninja boy has a shit attitude towards drunk customers. I'll take care of it if you're sure you're good?"

It was Rufus who responded. "Yes yes we'll be fine. Our shadow slayer and dear, sweet Yukino are over reacting." _I hope._

Orga gave a mock salute and left as quickly as he had appeared.

Rufus poured over the book muttering and flipping back and forth between pages. Rogue's remaining patience began to fade quickly. Only the knowledge that Rufus could help kept him in check.

"Rogue, you said this "shadow" around Lucy responded to you. How so?" Rufus did not look up from from the text while he spoke. He seemed close to answer, at least that's what they all hoped.

"It sort twines itself around me. Like a cat seeking attention."

"Hmm ok then. I need you to place Lucy on her bed." Rufus stood and place the open book on the night stand while Sting approached his partner.

"Here let me help." Rogue practically hissed as Sting reached for Lucy. But Yukino, who was standing right behind him, slapped the back of Rogue's head.

"What did I tell you, you selfish jerk? Now is not the time. Sting has no designs on this woman other than to help her, as do we all, especially since she is joining Sabertooth. Get over yourself."

Rogue flushed and Sting chuckled lightly. Leave it to Yukino to make the situation humorous. And there was no doubt that little, meek Yukino tearing a strip off Rogue, who was arguably one of the strongest members of the guild, was hilarious to all witnesses.

Sting lifted Lucy gently and layed her on the bed. Her eyes were still open and unblinking which honestly had become extremely creepy to Sting. He reached over and closed them telling himself that her eyes must be burning and she would thank him if she could. Rogue watched his adoptive brother like a hawk.

"Rogue go stand just outside the door." Rufus requested. Then as an afterthought he said, "Please."

"Why?" Rogue asked as he complied for the blond mage.

"If I am correct, and I usually am, Lucy has been tainted with residual curse magic." Rufus glanced down at his book again. "Theoretically you should be able to call some of that magic to you, because out of sheer dumb luck, it seems to be fused with _her_ shadow." Rufus gestured at the blonde woman's limp form.

"Ok, so why am I standing back here?" Rogue asked.

"I believe some distance would be best. We don't know how strong this magic has become since latching itself to Lucy. Distance _should_ keep it from trying to take over you as well." As Rufus explained Rogue nodded thoughtfully. Yukino and Sting stood on the other side of the bed and Sting looked mildly distressed.

"I don't like the way you said 'should', Rufus." Sting commented

"Well pretty boy this is the best I've got at the moment. If you have a better idea I'm all ears." Rufus was getting annoyed with everyone questioning his every word.

"What will this do to Lucy?" Yukino asked firmly.

Rufus shook his head slightly. "At best guess we can get her to wake up. _Hopefully_ Rogue can subdue the curse long enough for us to find a permanent solution. For now though we can only pray this will work at all."

"At best guess?! _Hopefully?! IT MAY NOT WORK?!" Rogue got steadily louder as he spoke. "Then why the hell are we even trying?! What if it makes her worse?!"_

"Enough!" Rufus slammed is hand down on the night stand. "We do not have time for your doubts! Every minute she stays like that one step closer to her being trapped like that forever! Are you an expert on the Ancient Magics?! No? Then shut your damn mouth and do as I've asked or she will die!"

Rage flared in Rogue's eyes but so did fear. He had visibly paled at the memory make wizards words. So instead of arguing further, Rogue reached out with his shadows. He could see the black mist encasing Lucy's body. He got about half way to her before the cursed shadow reacted. It slowly began to reach towards his own shadows, becoming thinner as it stretched. Rogue stopped his advance allowing the curse to come to him. The shadows finally reached his own and he called to them bending them to meld with his own...

All hell broke loose inside his head.

Rogue heard the screams of people he did not know. They begged for help they called to each other and their cries nearly brought him to his knees. Then the vision started

 _Lucy and Natsu raced down a hallway that seemed to be filling with a strange pink substance. They heard their guild mates calling for help. Suddenly finding themselves surrounded Lucy looked to Natsu only to see him trapped as the substance slowly over came him. The two wizards reached out to one another each calling the others name..._

 _NATSU!"_

 _"LUCY!"_

 _Then the fire dragon slayer was gone absorbed into the tissue of the beast. Lucy fell to the ground, terrified and sobbing._

Rogue realized he had been watching those traumatic moments of the Tartaros War. The vision changed.

 _Lucy was surfing through a red river while her spirits Loke and Virgo battled beside her. Lucy's clothing was torn and she was tiring quickly. She pulled a key from her belt and summoned Aquarius. They battled a moment more before Lucy began shrieking and Aquarius looked grim. They argued and finally Lucy held up her friends key and summoned the Spirit King. Aquarius' key shattered._

Rogue wrenched himself from the visions and found he was on his knees and he was crying. The other started towards him but he shook his head violently. He then gripped the foreign shadows and pulled as hard as he could. They only stretched though, like taffy. Suddenly a thought came to him. He absorbed as much of the shadows as he dared, for they were still derived of curse magic and so detrimental to him though he cared little for own well being just now. Rogue then looked at Sting.

"Cut the shadows!"

"What?!"

"The shadows! Cut them!"

"I can't see Lucy's shadows moron! How am-"

"Yes I know that! Cut _my_ shadows at the very edge!"

Sting thought it was nuts but with everything going on he didn't argue further. He raced around the bed and severed the shadows with his holy white dragon roar. He kept it controlled though so there was only minimal damages to the room and the one below it. When his attack stopped he looked at Rogue and found him curled up in the fetal position on the floor his hands over his ears. Sting started to go to him but was stopped by Rufus.

"Give him a minute. If he did what I think he did then this idiot actually took on some of Lucy's curse. Hopefully it was only a small portion and he will over power it."

Sting nodded but still looked fearful for the man he called brother. Sure enough though after about five of the longest minutes of his life, Rogue removed his hands from his ears and sat up looking dazed. Sting quickly went to kneel at his side.

"Hey Rogue you ok?" He asked.

Rogue looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Did she wake up?" He slurred. Sting shook his but Yukino piped up.

"Guys look!"

They all turned to look and there was Lucy slowly blinking her eyes. She sat up but quickly layed back down and gripped her head.

"Oohhh head rush. Guys did I get drunk again?" They all laughed with relief as Yukino assured Lucy she had not. Then Yukino relayed the story of what had happened. Lucy looked horrified but nodded quietly as the white haired girl explained that she had broken her promise and told the Slayers and Rufus her traumatic story. After she was finished explaining Yukino looked at Lucy with eyes full of fear and guilt.

"Lucy I'm so sorry." She said again. "I'm a celestial spirit mage and I broke my word!"

Lucy looked at her friend in an understanding, if somewhat resigned manner. "It's ok Yuki. You did what you had to. I probably would have done the same if I thought it would save you."

Rufus, finally bored with all the tears and apologies, cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him, as was his intention.

"While I hate to cut the sentimentality short my ladies, we really need to figure out what's happening to you, Lucy." He glanced back over his book, flipped a page forward then back and looked to the cursed girl once again.

"This is not going to be a pleasant discussion. For that I am sorry but it is necessary so that we might learn more about your condition." Lucy sighed but gestured as if to say "Do what you must".

"May I?" Rufus asked patting a spot next to Lucy on her bed.

"Please," she responded.

So he sat and brought the book into his lap. Then he looked pointedly at the dragon slayers.

"This will be uncomfortable enough you two. I believe Miss Lucy will speak more freely if you aren't here to fawn over her like love struck teenagers."

"Why you-" Rogue started but was cut off.

"Come on bro," Sting said grabbing Rogue's arm and hauling out of the room.

 **Lucy POV**

She watched as the Slayers left and she could have kissed Rufus, though something told her he didn't swing that way. Yes she was aware that she would be forced to tell everyone her nightmares eventually but for now she could continue to hide how broken she truly was especially from Rogue. There are some things you just don't say in front of someone you're still trying to impress.

Yukino had crawled onto the bed and sat facing the two blondes, with her back resting against the foot board. "It's alright if I stay Lucy?" She asked quietly.

Lucy nodded absently for she was more intrigued with Rufus' book. Hand written details of ancient curses covered the aged paper in a dead language Lucy recognized from her studies as a child in her fathers house. Reading it took a little more effort because she had not seen it in quite some time. Rufus, realizing her interest slid the large manuscript over so she would have a better view.

"You can read the ancient tongues?" He asked, thoroughly impressed. Lucy merely nodded and continued to read, slowly as she had to work hard to remember proper translations and conjugations.

"I've been cursed?" She asked rather indignant at the thought.

"Not directly," Rufus replied shaking his head. "I believe that when you suffered such fear and loss during your guilds battle with Tartaros, the curse magic fueling the Cube and powering your opponents left a... well a stain I suppose you could say. In that moment when you were so scared and felt so guilty about your actions some residual curse power latched itself onto your light magic. I'm afraid it has been feeding itself on your nightmares and your losses. It's making you depressed, anxious and over all self-destructive." He looked at her with admiration. "You must have incredible strength to have fought it for so long."

Lucy couldn't believe it. All this time something _had_ been whispering in her ear, making her crazy with loneliness and fear. _It_ had made her believe she was so weak and worthless. To imagine that she wasn't was... not a belief she had held in a very long time.

"Can we fix it? Can I be normal again?!" _Can I be happy again? Have friends again?_ The thoughts raced around her brain.

"Not immediately I'm afraid."

Lucy's happy train crashed head long into a stone wall.

"Not to say that it _can't_ be fixed. Just not right this second." Rufus told her quickly. "I need to do some more research. It shouldn't take more than a few days maybe a week."

"Oh I see." She said rather deflated. But she should have known that such a problem could not be fixed so easily.

Yukino reached out to hold Lucy's hand.

"Don't worry Lucy! We are all right here for you I promise." Yukino smiled brightly. "If you're still feeling up for it we still have a few hours before the stores close. We can do some shopping for your party if you want to."

Lucy looked at her friend and smiled.

"Retail therapy. Works every time, Yuki."

 **Well now wasn't that a roller coaster? Hope y'all like the chapter! See you later :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! Thanks so much for all of your reviews they've really kept me going. Been a rough couple of months but anyway...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy POV**

Shopping had indeed improved Lucy's mood greatly. She, Yukino and, surprisingly, Rufus had all gone to the market place and purchased decorations, a barrel of Lucy's favorite wine and fabric to make their masquerade costumes and masks from. While at the distillery Yukino was also making arrangements for orders so the guilds bar could be loaded up for the party. As she haggled with the merchant, Lucy and Rufus wondered around nearby stalls.

"So is burgundy your favorite color, Rufus? I don't think I've ever seen you in anything else." Lucy was quite determined to get to know the memory make mage. He obviously had a love of books and an extensive education to be able to read the ancient text as he had with such apparent ease. There was also something about the way he held himself. His posture was perfect, his speech was eloquent and well versed, plus she would know that haughty attitude anywhere. The man had clearly been brought up in high society just as she had, and also just like her he worked as a wizard, albeit a far more skilled one in her eyes.

Rufus smiled dryly at her.

"Don't bother sweetheart. I don't play for your team."

Lucy was stunned by his remark. Not that he preferred men, that was his own choice and she couldn't care less who he took to bed. But to think she only tried to make conversation with him to flirt with him! That was just insulting! She rounded on him as her famous temper danced in her eyes.

"Excuse me? That is _not_ why I asked you that question you jerk!"

Shock and, if she didn't know any better she would swear that guilt, flashed across his face before he removed his burgundy feathered hat and swept her a grand bow.

"My sincerest apologies fair lady, I did not mean to impugn your honor. I only wished that you realize your radiant beauty is lost on my own bitter black heart." Rufus bowed with such overly dramatic flourish and he winked at her as he stood straight, resettling his hat on his bright blond head that Lucy could not help but laugh as he had meant for her to. She sobered quickly though as her annoyance was still very much on hand.

"So you were raised in high society. Didn't your mother ever teach you it was bad manners to make assumptions?" Lucy said in her own "stuck up bitch voice" as Natsu had so often referred to this particular tone.

Rufus smiled wickedly and continued walking through the market place stalls picking at this item and that. Lucy trailed him, refusing to give in to his silence.

She understood wanting to keep a low profile when it came to family. After all, not telling her fellow Fairies about her own past had left them vulnerable to a sneak attack from Phantom Lord and the following battles between Fairy Tail and Phantom. But keeping it from everyone was hard and sometimes it was nice to have a friend who also came from that background. Lucy had spent untold hours in Fairy Tails expansive library with Freed Justine for that very reason. So, Lucy squared her shoulders and put herself firmly in Rufus' path.

He looked at her and heaved a long suffering sigh. "You know most people would find your current attitude obtrusive, annoying and quite frankly rude." He told her bluntly. "Not exactly the impression one would get from the illustrious reputation of the Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yes I know and most of me is sorry and even a bit embarrassed at my behavior. But..." She paused looking for the words to express herself properly.

"But?" He prompted.

"I want to be your friend." Lucy stated finally. "Apparently I'm joining your guild. I know how I felt when I left my fathers world and joined Fairy Tail and sometimes I thought I would never fit in because of my upbringing. I was wrong of course, they are family to me still. But I would miss the familiarity of my childhood sometimes. Now I don't know you well but-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Princess. Look you are correct I did grow up in the nobility. But I left that behind and other than using it to add to my already flaming personality I have no interest in being involved with it ever again. My education is the only thing I still use from that time. You want to be friends? Very well, you seem like a sweet and irrationally stubborn girl and I respect that. But let any friendship we have be based on mutual respect and who we are now not who we were. Please."

Lucy was taken aback by his speech but she nodded none the less.

"Good. Now then how about we go find Yuki and get some food? I'm starving." He strode of in the direction of the distillery leaving Lucy racing to catch up.

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue wiped his brow and admired his handiwork, his big surprise for Lucy was nearly finished. Loke came over to clap the dragon slayers back.

"I'm impressed Rogue." The lion spirit said surveying the area. "And getting Virgo and I to help was inspired. You're lucky you had a celestial mage to get your message to us."

"Yeah," Rogue said grinning like an idiot. "Yukino has saved my butt more times than I care to remember. She's an invaluable member of Sabertooth. I hope Lucy will soon feel that way about all of us."

"Especially you eh Dragon Boy?" Loke replied chuckling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey Rogue," a girl came around the corner looking tired but rather pleased with herself. "New Girl's party is tonight and I'm done with my part, so I'm headed out."

"Thanks for your help Aleana." Rogue waved as she passed by.

"Yep. And for all the work I just did you had better get some!" Aleana called back as she walked down the hall.

Several other guild members that Rogue had recruited also bade the dragon slayer farewell as they also left having finished with their various tasks. He waved and called thanks to his guild mates while Loke made last minute rounds.

"Do you think she will like it, Loke?" Rogue asked as he examined the surprise he had carefully prepared for Lucy. Loke smirked at him.

"You got me and Virgo in on your little plan. Lucy is going to love it. Now go get some rest. There's a party tonight." Loke disappeared back to his own realm and Rogue headed back to his apartment.

 **XxX**

 **Lucy POV**

Her dress was finished thanks to Virgo and Cancer. A midnight blue A-line dress, Lucy had to admit her spirits had really outdone themselves. The dress itself was relatively simple; a corset top with an over pronounced sweetheart neckline, that gave full advantage to her generous bosom, nipped in at her small waist and then fit snugly over her hips and gently brushed the floor with every graceful step she took. The material was chiffon but the top layer was blue interwoven with black and gold so it shimmered as she walked.

The real shock value however, fell to the over dress. Long sleeves that were fitted to her upper arm and shoulder belled out from her elbows and fell just short of her freshly manicured nails. The neckline was open and plunged down to her waist where gold buttons held it together. A large blue collar fanned out behind her head and just the rest of the dark blue/black garment it was hemmed in a metallic gold lace.

Sapphires, citrines and onyx winked in the light from every direction as they had been sewn into the entire ensemble. A simple black opal pendant hung from a delicate gold chain around Lucy's neck with matching opal drops dangling from her ears.

Cancer had swept her long blonde hair into an elegant top knot that had been braided to look like a flower with glittering, gold and sapphire pins to hold it in place. After dusting her pale lids with midnight blue eyeshadow and a touch of black eyeliner, Lucy applied her own pale pink lipstick and stood before her mirror.

"Cancer, Virgo! I don't know what to say! Everything is perfect!" She turned this way and that and realized she looked like she was wearing the night sky. Lucy hugged both of her spirits and thanked them again for their out standing work. Before disappearing Virgo handed her a delicate blue half mask edged in black lace.

"I made this myself Princess. It will stay on without being tied into place. Would you like to punish me now?"

Lucy laughed and took the mask gingerly. "Oh Virgo honestly. You are one of my best friends and after everything you do for me how could ever dream of punishing you? Thank you so much." Her maid spirit bowed and vanished. Before she could put her mask on there was a knock at her door. Lucy lifted her skirts and ran barefoot (she had yet to put on her gold gladiator heels) to answer it.

Yukino stood in the hallway looking almost as breathtaking as Lucy. She wore a pale blue corseted strapless ball gown. The sweetheart neckline was edged in white lace and a white and silver half mask hid her face. Yukino also wore a silver waterfall necklace adorned with white and blue topaz. A matching set of earrings and silver elbow length gloves completed her look.

"Yukino you look gorgeous!" Lucy gushed, ushering her friend inside her borrowed apartment. Yukino quickly walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Me?! Look at you! Oh sweet Spirit King! I've never seen such an amazing dress! Rogue is going to die when he sees you!" Yukino knew that tonight had to be the night if she had to lock them in a room herself. They were to cute not to be together and they obviously cared for each other. Rogue had never shown anyone except Frosch and maybe Sting the slightest attention until Lucy had arrived. Lucy, for her part, was blushing like mad at Yukino's comment.

"What do I care about that silly dragon slayer?" Lucy said as she walked back to her room to fetch her shoes.

"Say what you like, Lucy." Yukino yelled back. "But all anyone has to do is look at your face when he is mentioned and you light up like a Christmas tree."

"Shut up and help me with my shoes please." Lucy grumbled making her way back to the living room. Yukino laughed and held out her hands so take the heels. Lucy sat on the coffee table, took one shoe and slid it on then stood, wobbling slightly at the unbalanced feeling of being in one heel while Yukino laced the gold straps all the way up and around Lucy's calf to her knee.

"Good grief Lucy, how tall are these things?" She asked as Lucy slipped into the other shoe.

"Eight inches I think. Not a huge deal I've worn taller ones before." Lucy replied shuffling a bit to get comfortable in the heels.

"Were you a pole dancer before you became a wizard?" Yukino asked laughing.

"Ha ha," was the sarcastic reply. "You're hilarious Yuki. No I did centerfold spreads in Socerer Weekly before I became a journalist for them." And something struck Lucy like lightening!

"Oh crap! Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Yukino I forgot about Jason!" Lucy began to panic. Yukino, however, just laughed and waved off her friends manic fit.

"It's ok Lucy he was invited to the party tonight. Sting is hoping to win some new recruits with publicity." Lucy heaved a sigh of relief and put her mask on. She then offered Yukino her arm.

"Well then my Lady shall we be off?" Yukino giggled and placed her arm through Lucy's. "Why yes Madam! Let us go and enjoy the nights festivities!"

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue stood in the throne room talking with Sting and fidgeting with his bow tie. They had decided to have the party here because it offered the largest open space for a dance floor.

"Dude would you calm down? She'll be here in a minute." Sting told his brother scowling.

"I know it's just... I hope she likes everything." Rogue muttered.

"Calm down you over grown lizard. Lucy will like it no matter what and if she doesn't I've got enough booze here to make sure it won't matter."Orga stood behind the small, well stocked bar in the back of the room for just such occasions some time ago. He and Dobengal would be running the bar and playing DJ for the evening.

Rogue simply scowled at him and made sure his mask was still properly in place. Most of the men wore what he did, a suit in a variety of colors from Rogue's all black and Sting's all white to Rufus' dark burgundy. Orga wore a black suit with a green shirt and mask while Dobengal wore navy blue though he still had his ninja mask on instead of a masquerade mask.

As Rogue surveyed the room he had to admit it was rather impressively decorated. Gold and silver ribbons flowed everywhere with temporary matching fleur-de-lis painted on the walls. Vintage candelabras and antique chandeliers added an air of authenticity to the rather Victorian feel of the room. Though the room was brightly lit with lacrimas and not actual candles they still somehow managed to flicker in such a way that allowed shadows to dance throughout the entire area.

Most of his guild mates were already here chatting and drinking, all waiting for Lucy. Frosch and Lector were off playing with the ribbons somewhere, Rogue could hear them laughing. Everyone in Sabertooth agreed to make Lucy's induction more ceremonial as befitted the setting. So when Rufus came in and gave the signal that the girls were almost there everyone stood to the sides and made a pathway from the doors to Sting's throne where he waited with Rogue on one side and Rufus coming to stand on the other. Suddenly the doors opened and a hush fell over the crowd.

 **Lucy POV**

Yukino and Lucy walked in and Lucy was halted in her tracks. She gazed at the wonderful decorations and the exquisite attention to detail. Had they really done all this for her? The colors, the lights all of it was amazing! Finally her gaze fell to Sting at the end of the open path before her and then just to his right was the shadow that made her stomach do back flips.

Yukino had to tug gently on Lucy's arm to pull her back from her amazement. The two then proceeded up the opened walkway and stopped again just before the stairs leading to the platform where Sting sat.

Yukino stepped forward. "Master Sting I nominate Lucy Heartfilia to join our great family Sabertooth." She stated boldly. Lucy had not been prepped in any way so she stood there confused but silent. Sting looked her over and said in a well rehearsed manner,

"Our guild aims to stun the heavens, rouse the land beneath us and silence the raging seas. That is the Sabertooth way! Who would step forward a second this woman's nomination?" Silence echoed through the room until Rogue stepped forward causing a flurry of whispers.

"I second her nomination." He answered. "Lucy Heartfilia will be a strong addition to our guild." He stepped back then. Sting nodded and responded quickly.

"Then do you, Lucy Heartfilia, swear to honor and respect our guilds members and laws? Will you fight with us and share in our losses just as easily as our victories?"

Lucy had been nervous because everything seemed to formal and ceremonial. It was nothing like her induction into Fairy Tail where Natsu had simply brought her into the guild and Mirajane had placed the guild mark on her hand. But now she held her head high and spoke boldly.

"I will."

"Then as Master of Sabertooth I hereby name you Lucy Heartfilia our newest member!" A wild grin broke out across his face. "Let's get this party started!" The entire guild broke out in cheers and music began blaring from unseen speakers as people began to drink and dance.

For the rest of the evening people came and welcomed Lucy to Sabertooth. They spoke about her magic and theirs and about her fight with Rogue. She met almost everyone and they all seemed more or less like family to each other. It was so much like Fairy Tail she almost wanted to cry but there were significant differences too. For example there were a lot of people drinking but no fights had broken out yet.

Everyone was having a blast and Lucy was as well. She danced with several people including Yukino, Rufus and Frosch who had run up and insisted on it. She had swung the little exceed around until they were both breathless and laughing. Finally needing a break she took a seat at the bar and ordered a strawberry margarita from Dobengal. As he handed her the drink someone came up from behind her.

"You look beautiful tonight Lucy."

She turned to see Rogue in all his shadowed glory. He smiled at her and she smiled back, giddy and a bit tipsy, as everyone had been bringing her shots all night to celebrate.

"Why thank you." She told him. "You look pretty good yourself." Rogue's smile widened and Lucy glimpsed his tongue behind his brilliantly white, albeit sharp teeth. She wondered for a moment what it would taste like...

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, and that dazzling smile did her in. She nodded and set her glass on the bar. Rogue took her by the hand and led her out to the middle of the floor.

As the party had progressed and people had gotten more intoxicated the music had gotten more and more suggestive. Currently playing was Move Your Body by My Darkest Days. Lucy started to dance but her over dress was getting hot, and more importantly it was in her way. She unbuttoned it but realized she had no where to put it. Seeing her dilemma Rogue held out his hand. She handed the garment to him and it vanished into his shadow. Lucy began to protest but Rogue held up his hand. The music was so loud he had to lean into her ear and practically shout to be heard.

"Don't worry Princess," he said. "Your dress is hanging on Sting's throne." He could tell she still couldn't hear him so he pointed and sure enough she saw her dress and relaxed. They began dancing and dancing turned into grinding. She kept her back to him and deliberately rubbed her backside against him. She could feel his arousal grow and it had her nervous and intrigued. His hands never left her waist and as the songs changed his lips would sometimes ghost over her neck and shoulders not quite touching.

They stopped to drink several times but for the next couple hours they danced only with each other. Finally the party was winding down and people were headed off for the night. Yukino and Sting had disappeared some time ago. Something Lucy intended to tease her friend for mercilessly. By the end of the night they were both Lucy and Rogue were drunk and stumbling. They were also laughing uncontrollably at each other's inebriated states. Minerva found them at the bar, both taking shots and laughing over stories they were sharing.

"Okay you two. Time for bed."

"Awwww but Miniiii," Lucy whined. "I don't wannaaaa. And it's my party after all!"

Minerva shook her head. "First off don't ever call me 'Mini' EVER again. Second the taps are dry so you don't have to go home but you can't stay here. So up! Up up up!" She shooed Lucy out of her seat while Rogue watched, extremely amused. He stood finally and fetched Lucy's over dress and his own jacket and bow tie which had ended up on the throne as well at some point he did not remember.

He returned Lucy's dress to her and then led her from the throne room back towards the apartment section. She giggled as they walk/stumbled down the halls.

"Where's Frosch at?" She asked suddenly.

"I sent him to bed a few hours ago. He doesn't need to be up so late it's bad for him." Rogue stated.

"Aww you're such a good daddy, Rogue."

He looked at her in shock.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a good dad. To Frosch. He's like your kid."

"Frosch is my partner, my best friend. Yes he is childlike but I don't think of him as my child."

"Oh." Was her only reply.

They continued walking until Lucy realized they weren't going the right way.

"Rogue where are we going?"

He looked a little nervous. "I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" She asked warily.

"Please don't worry. I promise you'll like it. At least I really hope you will." He led her down a darkened, unfamiliar hallway. Finally he stopped at a door. He dug in his pocket for a moment before he produced a small box, which he then handed to her.

Lucy took the box carefully. She was nervous. Surely Rogue wouldn't do anything to hurt her right? She could feel the edges of the shadow creeping in to her consciousness but she fought it back. Rogue would _not_ hurt her she knew that. Lucy untied the ribbon around the box and pulled off the lid revealing... A key. She looked at it puzzled for a moment then looked at Rogue.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" He asked

"Open what?"

"The door of course."

She took the key and fit it into the lock. She turned the door knob and opened up into a beautiful unfamiliar apartment. A banner hung from the ceiling proclaiming "WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH LUCY!"

"Rogue what is this?" She asked I wonder as she gazed at the room. A lavishly decorated living room opened into a huge state of the art kitchen with an island. She followed the hallway that led back deeper into the apartment and found three doors. One opened up to reveal a small guest bathroom decorated nicely in tasteful browns. The second was a study that had bookshelves over flowing with multiple tombs. After a quick perusal of the shelves she realized they were her own books mixed with a vast assortment of new ones. A desk held all her writing utensils and the novel she had been working on. It also held the box with the letters to her mother and Aquarius' broken key. She turned to look at Rogue who stood in the doorway.

"I'm sure you guessed," he said quickly. "But just in case you didn't the other room is your bed room. Which I intend to stay firmly away from for now."

Lucy said nothing she just looked at him. Finally she said quietly, "You did this?"

He looked sheepish. "Well I had help. Some of the maker magic wizards here. And your spirits of course."

"My spirits?"

"Loke and Virgo. They brought your stuff over and helped decorate." He looked at her warily. "Do you like it? I wanted you to feel at home here."

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him fiercely. "I love it!"

He sighed in relief and hugged her back just as hard. When they broke apart both of them were blushing because it was obvious Rogue was still affected by their dancing from earlier. Lucy was looking anywhere but at him.

He placed a hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up. As she looked at him finally he searched her eyes...

"Lucy... may I kiss you?"

She couldn't speak so she simply nodded. He watched her carefully for any sign of retreat and then slowly lowered his mouth to hers...

And the fireworks ignited. He tried to be soft he really did. But she gasped when their lips met and the sound sparked something in him. He grabbed her, not ungently, one hand around her waist and the other around the back of her neck as he pulled her tightly against his body.

Their mouths moved in sync and when his tongue sought entrance she gladly opened for him. And god did he taste good! Underneath the excessive alcohol they had consumed tonight he had a taste like spices that mirrored his scent. She loved everything about him in that moment. Their tongues danced and some small part of her that was observing all of this rationally wondered how far she would let him go tonight.

But before passion overcame both of their good sense Rogue pulled back. His cheeks were flushed and he was gasping for breath. He released Lucy and took a step back to regain his self control. Lucy was also breathing heavily and she wasn't sure if she had wanted him to stop. She stood there for a moment before he came back to her. He gave her a quick hug and kissed her lips chastely.

"I should go. When we come together I want both of us to be sober. I want it to be special. For you." He said quietly. She nodded mutely but held his gaze.

Was this man, this magical, ridiculously irritating and yet perfectly sexy man real? Starts above she hoped so. He kissed her again, quickly before bidding her goodnight and making his way to his own apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Good lord I AM SO SORRY!!!! Life sucks but what are you gonna do you know? I can say that I have a new job, house car and this is my first time living completely on my own and having my own car so I'm pretty proud of that. Anyway here's the new chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy awoke wrapped in, what she believed to be, blankets made of clouds and no one would ever be able to convince her otherwise. She sat up slowly, a digital clock read it was just after ten in the morning. She stretched, and hit the switch on the lamp resting on the bedside table, surveying her new bedroom with unabated excitement.

Bathed in the soft lighting her walls seemed to swirl with a multitude of colors. They ranged from bright blue and white to deep purple and what even looked like emerald green in some places. Silver and gold speckled the wall and the ceiling, where some talented soul had arranged crystals into the constellations making sure every single one of her spirits were represented. Even her silver key spirits adorned the area! Upon further inspection she realized that each constellation was signed in delicate silver paint by each spirit.

Overwhelmed by sheer amazement and gratitude she grabbed her keys, hanging from a convenient hook on her headboard and simply poured magic into them. Bright lights flashed as her spirits appeared in her room. With tears in her eyes she searched for words to thank them but before she could...

"Holy cow, Miss Luuuuuuucy!" Taurus cried out practically drooling. "Look at that body! C'mon how about a big ol' smoooooooch?!"

Loke, unimpressed by Taurus' antics naturally, smacked the bull in the back of the head and then dropped down on one knee.

"Princess please ignore the oversized hunk of beef and come into my arms!" He held out his arms wide and looked both playful and hopeful.

Virgo was the first to actually make sense.

"Princess you're only in your under clothing from last night."

Horrified Lucy looked down and realized she was in fact still in the lingerie she had worn under her dress last night...

"KYYAAAAAA!" She shrieked and force closed all the gates immediately. Virgo reappeared, as did Cancer and surprisingly Aries as well. Lucy was hiding under her blankets when they were forcibly pulled off her head and Virgo's blank eyes met hers.

"I have clothes for you, Princess." She stated simply. "Would you like to punish me now?" Lucy sighed and shook her head before she levered herself out of bed, wobbling slightly.

Aries spoke up next while Cancer flipped on the overhead light and began arranging things at Lucy's vanity table.

"G-good morning, Ma'am! I hope it's alright that I stayed! I'm working on using my own power for my gate." Aries stuttered quietly as Lucy accepted the clothing from Virgo who bowed and vanished.

"Of course it is Aries! You may come through whenever you want and I'd love to help you if I can." Lucy smiled at her timid celestial ram spirit. Aries smiled back shyly then nodded towards the bed.

"Did y-you like the blankets? I made them." The pink haired girl tittered nervously.

Lucy nodded emphatically. "Aries they are amazing! It's like sleeping in a cloud! I didn't know you made them thank you so much!" Aries smiled brightly but faltered after only a moment.

"I believe I'm out of t-time Miss Lucy! Have a g-good day." And she vanished too leaving Lucy alone with Cancer who gestured for her to come sit at the vanity. Doing so Lucy took a look in the mirror and nearly shrieked again. Her makeup had smudged so much she looked like a raccoon and her hair was and absolute rats nest!

"Got my work cut out for me baby." Cancer chuckled. Lucy giggled but remained still as he set to work untangling her hair. He worked quietly for a moment before she began to speak quietly.

"I don't see you as often now. How are you?" His expression was impossible to read and he remained silent. Her question went unanswered and, taking the hint she remained quiet in the tense silence. The giant crab spirit worked his magic, literally, and within a few moments Lucy's hair hung soft and straight down her back. Satisfied with his work Cancer gave a mock salute.

"Later, Baby."

"Wait please!" She turned quickly to face him as he stared at her mutely one eyebrow raised in question. "Cancer, please talk to me."

His face remained impassive but only for a moment before he caved to her pleading eyes. "You look like your mother when you do that." He sighed and she smiled brightly at him. "Look here, Baby you need to get some help understand? Whatever trouble you and Aquarius got into has left you sick." Lucy's face fell and she looked down.

"Are you angry with me? Over what happened with Aquarius?" She asked softly.

"No, Baby. Just worried. I understand why you summoned His Majesty. None of us blame you but," in a rather unheard of occurrence he took his glasses off and stared her down. "If you don't get help and I mean get it soon that which is poisoning you will blacken your spirit. There will be no fixing it then. So, respectfully, get over yourself and let these people here help you. The new dragon especially. He did all of this," Cancer waved his arm to encompass the entire room. "He may practice dark magic but he has a good soul. He can help you."

His comment bothered her. "Sabertooth is a legal guild, Cancer. Rogue is not a dark wizard." Was all she replied.

"Legal or not that man has dark magic. But his is a good soul. Perhaps he needs help too. Good people who meddle in dark magic all become tainted eventually. It poisons their souls and drives them mad." He studied her for a moment longer. " Or have you already forgotten the Eclipse Project? As I recall it was a future version of Rogue who spearheaded that incident."

Lucy paled at the memories that surfaced. The Eclipse Gate had caused so much turmoil she couldn't bare to think of it for long.

"That was a different Rogue from a different time line."

"A Rogue that had been tainted by his own magic. It takes a certain kind of strength to fight ones own darkness and it almost never works when they try to do it alone. My point is you need help and maybe you two can help each other. Your mother would never have wanted you to suffer with this darkness as you have been. Neither, for that matter, would Aquarius. So I suggest you get over this aversion to letting people in and let them help. Let _us_ help you."

Lucy stared at her spirit open mouthed. He never spoke like this to her. Not that she didn't appreciate his honesty because she absolutely did. But he was always so cool-headed. She could see that her actions of cutting off her spirits, her _friends,_ had really hurt them. Lucy stood and gave Cancer a crushing hug which he returned fiercely. When she stopped back he gave her his usual smile and with that he replaced his glasses and vanished back to his own realm.

Lucy sat there for quite sometime contemplating her spirits words. _Maybe he's right,_ she mused. _But time for that later. Now I must explore!_ She bounced off the little stool she was perched on and continued to inspect her room. While the walls swirled with their starry night colors the floor was covered in a snow white carpet. Her furniture was painted white as well with gold and silver accents. A door to the right of her vanity proved to be a large walk-in closet with all over her clothes, shoes, accessories and some new additions already hanging up. She squealed appreciatively as she inspected the new items but growled when she realized they had been made to match a certain Shadow Dragons preferred wardrobe choice.

While normally she would have jumped at the chance to try on new clothes she decided to stay in the shorts and tank top Virgo had given her. Lucy picked up her masquerade gown off the floor where she had drunkenly tossed it last night and put it in a large laundry basket in the closet. _If I'm gonna live here I'm going to need to find the dry cleaners place soon._ She thought absently as she pulled her long hair into a messy top knot.

Ready to inspect the rest of her new place she opened her bedroom door and ventured into the narrow hallway. To her right was an unopened door which revealed a bright and shiny bathroom done in white marble with silver fixtures. But it looked odd to her for some reason. The sink and toilet were to her left against the wall. There was a very _very_ large claw foot bathtub against the right wall. But in the back there was a wall though on the other side of her tub that seemed to separate a space of the room. Walking around in she gasped in sheer delight to find that a walk-in shower had been built for her with a rainforest head. The extravagance was ridiculous but she couldn't deny that Rogue certainly had style. _This had to have cost him a small fortune!_ She marveled.

The need to strip down and take a shower nearly won out but she wanted to see the rest of her new apartment, which put her old one in Magnolia to shame.

As she exited her bathroom she saw the door to her new study still stood open. She went and leaned on the doorframe and soaked up the memories that flooded her from last night...

 _Rogue held her tightly as he kissed her and she would have given anything for that moment to never end. His scent covered her and she was melting into him..._

A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie. She shook her head quickly to clear it and hoped the blush she felt staining her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. She walked quickly to her front door and opened it to see no one.

"Fairy-san!" A small pink and green blur launched itself at her from the floor. Lucy giggled as she caught the small creature.

"Hi there, Frosch! How are you cutie?"

"Frosch is good. Frosch wanted to come get Fairy-San for breakfast!" The cat moved to sit on her shoulder.

"Breakfast? Where at?"

"It's Sunday! Minerva, Dobengal and Orga make breakfast for the entire guild on Sundays!"

Lucy giggled as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She didn't lock it because who in their right mind would take anything? As the two made their way down the massive hall Frosch gave her directions to the commissary.

 _The entire guild eating breakfast together?_ Lucy couldn't imagine. Yeah Fairy Tail wizards had all typically hung out at the guild hall and so they are together in a sense but not as an actual event. Lucy was interested to see how this would work. She chose to ignore the swirling shadows that kept appearing in the corner of her eye. _Dragons are so over bearing and over protective,_ she thought both amused and annoyed.

The duo soon arrived to find Rogue waiting for them just outside the doors.

"Rogue!" Frosch called out as he and Lucy neared the slayer. "Rogue I found Fairy-san!" The small cat reached out and Lucy obliged by handing him over to his partner.

"I can see that. How are you Lucy?" Rogue asked as he took Frosch and placed the cat on his shoulder.

Lucy felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she met Rogue's ruby gaze. She had been trying not to think of that magical kiss last night, one look at him and it was like it was happening all over again. Lucy could feel his hand tangling in her hair and the way his fangs had scraped against her bottom lip. She could taste his tongue dancing with her own and thoughts of what she wanted to do next tried to slip through but she shut them down quickly. Now was not the time for that! And no doubt with his super powered senses he would know if she became aroused. A deep breath later she looked at him again and was surprised to see a pink tinge to his face as well and it made her smile.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She replied.

"That's good. I was worried you might be hungover again though. I didn't want to bother you but Frosch thought you would want breakfast. I promise you don't want to miss Minerva's french toast."

Lucy laughed at the thought of _Minerva_ of all people making french toast. She found she was excited to learn about her new guild mates. Maybe this wouldn't be so scary after all.

 ** _As soon as you let them in you'll lose them too. They'll see you for what you really are after all. Minerva knows how weak you are. She brutalized you at the Games. They'll never accept you._**

Lucy fought to push back the voice echoing in her head, really she did. But images flooded her, memories of the tortuous battle she had suffered at Minerva's hand. Her own screams rang in her ears. Lucy fought to hide her flashback from Rogue and was mildly successful. He stared at her curiously but held the door open for he to go in and join the others.

"Ready to go?" The suspicious edge to his voice was clear.

"Yeah, can't miss that french toast after all." She said and gave him the best smile she could muster before quickly ducking into the commissary.

 **Rogue POV**

As he waited for Lucy and Frosch to come to breakfast he thought of all the different things they could do today. Maybe he could take her on a tour of the city? Or maybe she would like to relax by the pool and just chill out for the day. Maybe he could take her on a job? He was beginning to run short on money so a mission sounded like a good idea but he would still get a feel for how Lucy was faring this morning. As much as she had drank last night it was possible she would have another hangover. Though as she hadn't been in a complete stupor perhaps not.

He had sent his shadows to follow them down to make sure they didn't get lost. He loved Frosch dearly but the little animal could be very easily distracted.

Certain they were headed the right way he continued to contemplate what kind of missions Lucy would like to go on. He had heard, just like the rest of Fiore, of her teams destructive force and the dangerous jobs they had accepted. If the stories were to be believed she had even taken on an S-class job only a few weeks after joining her guild. Of course the stories also said that she was a sm loving cosplayer. Those tales he didn't understand at all. As he was deep in thought, Frosch and Lucy rounded the corner.

He greeted them both and watch with untold amusement and, if he were being honest with himself, more than a touch of arousal as Lucy's face turned first pink then red. There was no doubt to her thoughts as heat and longing filled her eyes. Rogue couldn't help but feel the need to return her feelings just then but he wanted to wait.

"How are you?" She had asked him. As they spoke congenially for a moment he could practically feel the air around her change. She tried to hide it but he could see she had become absent. Had her darkness returned to plague her so soon?

His suspicions were confirmed the moment she smiled at him. It was fake, plastered to her face as if someone had forced it there as he guessed she had. But she scurried quickly into the dining hall leaving him to follow behind.

 **Well? Hope y'all liked it. Please keep in mind I type this up on my phone so I apologize for any screw ups. I know it was kinda rushed but I wanted to get something out I feel so bad having left it for so long. Y'all enjoy your week! Please review, follow favorite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well let's give a big hand to Whovian212 to whom this chapter is dedicated! Thanks very much for your support! I hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday and are looking forward to the new year because Mavis knows I am! On to the chapter...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy POV**

As she walked into the commissary, even though she knew what to expect, Lucy was somewhat amazed at the sight before her. The entire Sabertooth Guild, noticeably smaller than it had been at the Grand Magic Games what seemed like so long ago, stood in line as various members doled out food. She caught glimpses of Orga's green hair through the small window as he and the others dashed around what, she presumed, was the kitchen.

As Rogue led her through the mass of wizards, they all called greetings as they passed. Several welcomed Lucy to Sabertooth again giving her warm smiles and a few even came and hugged her. Though it was probably only her imagination Lucy could have sworn she heard Rogue growl as several of the men from the guild perhaps lingered too long by her. But surely he wouldn't do that.

 _He's a dragon,_ she reminded herself. _Of course he would._

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to see a familiar white haired wizard headed towards her. She smiled brightly as Yukino hugged her and Lucy finally felt herself shake the last of the uneasiness the curse had left her with for the time being.

She and Yukino discussed her new rooms at length. Lucy saw Sting make his way over from a table piled high with dishes. Lector perched on his shoulder and while Sting and Rogue whispered conspiratorially about Mavis knows what the exceeds listened with rapt attention.

 **Rogue POV**

Rogue smiled as his guild mates greeted their newest member so brightly. He was glad that, despite the former animosity between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, everyone here seemed so ready to treat Lucy like family. And if he growled at a few of his nakama for being a little _too_ friendly well he would just chalk it up to being overprotective after Lucy had had another attack albeit a small one.

He waved at Yukino as she made her way over and then rolled his eyes at his adoptive brother who had quite the pile of dishes stacked in front of him. Not that he had any room to talk really. _But at least I don't make as much of a mess when I eat so much._ He thought.

As if on cue though Sting set down what had to have been, at least, his twentieth plate and rose from the table to make his way over to Lucy and Rogue. Lector jumped from the table to land on his shoulder.

"Yo Lucy! Rogue! You almost missed breakfast!" He said as he neared them smiling congenially.

"We almost missed it because you nearly ate it all didn't you?" Rogue replied good naturedly.

Sting merely grinned and rubbed his stomach. Rogue laughed and shook his head. Then making sure that Lucy was in deep discussion with Yukino, Rogue smiled conspiratorially at his fellow dragon slayer.

"Well now that you're here I need your help..."

 **Lucy POV**

After they had eaten and conversed with several members of the guild the three seasoned members gave Lucy a more thorough tour of the guild, a tour which also came with gifts. Yukino gifted her with a small portable communication lacrima that was already linked with the main lacrima in Sting's office. Sting gave her maps both of the guild and their city. He jokingly suggested that perhaps with that she could find her way to the private rooms of certain guild members. The comments earned him not only a slap against the back of his head from Yukino, but Rogue also clocked him rather forcefully.

Lucy couldn't help the blush that rose over her face but she had to laugh at her friends antics. A slight shock ran through her at the realization.

 _They_ are _my friends,_ she somewhat marveled at the realization and yet it was also a thought that came as easy as breathing. Watching as Sting and Rogue began to argue she laughed and decided she was through letting her past sorrows control her. And with that thought it seemed that she could feel the grip of the darkness loosen its hold.

 ** _It won't last long Princess._**

 _Oh screw you,_ Lucy told it.

"Lucy?"

She snapped back to reality to find Rogue and Frosch staring at her.

"Where are Yukino and Sting?" She asked.

"Well you missed it I'm afraid. Yukino grabbed him by his ear dragged him off to do who knows what."

"Oh well that's too bad then."

"Lucy are you alright?" Rogue was visibly worried and even little Frosch was peering at her with obvious concern.

"I actually think I'm better than I have been in quite awhile."

Rogue relaxed upon hearing her response though he still thought something might be off. Regardless he decided that he would not be out done for the day!

"Would you like to go for a walk, Lucy? There's something I'd like to show you."

"Sure!" She replied smiling brightly. "Where are we going?"

"Trust me?" Rogue gave her his best "I'm innocent and have nothing devious planned at all" face.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. That look didn't fool her. But before she could question the dragon slayer any further...

"Come on Fairy-san! We're going to Frosch's favorite place!" The little cat was just to much. Lucy broke at his overwhelming cuteness and acquiesced.

"Ok Frosch lets go," she said simply.

 _Ah little buddy you saved me again!_ Rogue thought excitedly. Honestly Frosch had always been his best friend. But never before had the cosplaying cat been quite so helpful. The cat in question climbed onto Lucy's shoulder and began batting at a loose strand of her long hair. Lucy giggled and waited for Rogue to take her Mavis knows where. But hey what could possibly happen?

 **Lucy POV**

Rogue led Lucy out of the guild and through the city. As she has already been through the market place she paid more attention to the passing street names so that she could wander about and not get lost. They stopped by a cart where Rogue bought them all water and cookies. Lucy offered to buy her own but Rogue insisted.

As he led her farther away from the guild she began to notice they were nearing a forest on the edge of town. She sipped her water and fed Frosch small bits of cookie as Rogue described this store and that. Finally they started down what appeared to be a deer trail.

"Rogue Cheney where in the world are we going?" She finally demanded to know.

"It's not much farther I promise." The shadow dragon slayer replied

"You're gonna love it Fairy-san!" Stared the cat on her shoulder.

"Alright Frosch if you say so." Lucy said only mildly exasperated. If she had known they would be walking this far she would have worn different shoes! And clothes for that matter. Honestly couldn't anyone tell things ahead of time so she could prepare accordingly? She knew her irritated thoughts weren't entirely fair. But spending time with her new guild mates, particularly with Rogue, left her lately an emotional whirlwind and it was starting to shorten her temper a bit. But as she continued to follow Rogue and play with Frosch she calmed down. Was this an effect of the curse? Was she really just that irrational? Doubt began edging in and Lucy felt that creeping darkness begin to encroach...

 _THUD_

"Whoa what the-" "OOF!" "Waahhhh Rogue!"

Lucy had gotten distracted and run smack into Rogues admittedly well muscled back. Frosch nearly fell off of her and cried out. Just as Rogue was turning to see what happened Lucy was scrambling to catch Frosch.

"Frosch! Lucy! What happened are you ok?!"

Lucy cradled the startled green cat who clung to her and nodded.

"Yeah we're fine. I'm sorry I got lost in thought." She looked down at the little animal in her arms. "Are you ok sweetie I'm so sorry."

"Frosch is ok, but can Frosch sit with Rogue now?"

Lucy was a little disappointed but she quickly handed the cat to Rogue who hugged the little creature but then set him down.

"Why don't you go on ahead buddy? We'll be right behind you."

"Ok!" Frosch said and then darted forward through the trees.

Lucy looked alarmed.

"Is it safe to send him on alone?" She asked

"Yeah he'll be fine the spot is just beyond these trees here besides," Rogue called forth his shadows to dance around them. "I have been sending these to scout around us. There's the occasional vulcan in these woods but usually they're pretty safe. Now more importantly," he held her gaze for a moment the concern plainly evident on his face. "Are you ok?" It was such a loaded to question she nearly laughed.

"Actually yeah I'm fine. I started to have a moment I think but then I ran into you and then panicked about Frosch falling. I guess getting so distracted helped. So I guess I actually need to thank you."

"Well I'm always happy to be of service," he said playfully, bowing with a flourish of his hand and she laughed. But as he stood he surprised her entirely by kissing her quickly. It was so fast and so brief she wasn't sure it actually happened. But then a blush spread across his cheeks and she knew she hadn't imagined it.

"I really like hearing you laugh," was all he said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the remaining trees.

Lucy was so caught off guard it took her a moment to actually process the scene that opened up before her. A small meadow filled with bright orange, red and purple flowers laid before them. The colors were so vivid the meadow almost looked to be on fire. In the center Frosch sat by a small pond peering over its edge a bouncing happily. The two wizards approached and Lucy saw that Frosch was watching tiny fish that darted around flashing silver in the sunlight.

"Look Fairy-san! Fish!" Frosch said excitedly.

Rogue smiled and brought a finger to his lips. "Shhh buddy or you'll scare them away." He stage whispered. Lucy smiled at the pair of them.

Frosch nodded seriously and quieted but still bounced every time he saw one of the sea creatures. But he lost all control entirely when a small frog hopped out onto a nearby lily pad. The tiny cat squealed and began to chase the amphibian. It hopped back into the meadow and Lucy lost sight of it but Frosch was in hot pursuit.

 **Rogue POV**

The wizards laughed as they watched Frosch run to and fro across the field attempting to catch the frog. Lucy finally looked at Rogue and after she caught her breath she grabbed his hand and plopped herself down on the ground pulling him with her.

"Whoa!" He said in surprise but he settled next to her after a moment. Lucy leaned back on her hands with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"This place is beautiful Rogue." She said after another moment of taking in the view. He nodded quietly then drank from his water bottle.

"Do you know what kind of flowers these are?" He asked after a moment.

Lucy nodded, "alstroemerias."

"Astrid what?"

"Al-strO-maria. I used to call them tiger lillies when I was little." She said remembering a moment before her mother had passed away playing in the garden. She smiled a little sadly at the passing memory and looked over to see Rogue watching the clouds. He was laid back with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Alstroemerias," he repeated. "They're pretty. I found this place not long after Frosch and I joined Sabertooth." A dark look passed over his face. "As you know back then the guild was all about power and for years I had all but worshipped Gajeel Redfox. I ran through the forest because I had gotten beaten up by Minerva and she said she was going to take Frosch away from me. We came across this meadow and I hid here while Frosch played with the fish. After it was dark I went back to the guild and Minerva ignored me which I guess was even worse than beating us up back then."

Lucy listened to his story with rapt attention. _Everyone must have had it so hard in Sabertooth._ She thought sadly. Rogue told her some other stories and she told him some from her past as well. They talked for hours watching the clouds pass. Frosch continued to chase frogs and watch the fish.

As the two lay there Lucy began to grow a bit drowsy. She eventually fell asleep and Rogue chuckled but scooted closer to her and pulled her head onto his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. He told himself it's so she wouldnt inhale a flower or something equally absurd as she napped but deep down he knew it was because he craved being so close to her. A few strands of her hair had come out of her bun and he twirled them around his fingers gently.

Just her scent was intoxicating to him and he couldn't help but let it over take everything else as he continued to watch the sky. At some point he must have dozed off himself because he was awoken by the sound of her voice.

 **Lucy POV**

She woke up and found her face presses to something hard but not uncomfortably so. She could smell something spicy and she was altogether confused. Sitting up slowly she realized she had fallen asleep though she did not remember falling asleep at all let alone with her head on Rogue's chest. She didn't mind waking up that way though at all considering he was still asleep.

She smiled because at some point Frosch had curled up on Rogues stomach and she almost wished someone could have taken a picture of the three of them napping amongst the flowers. It seemed so un-Rogue-like.

Lucy stretched decided that while adorable he might appreciate if wandered off and left them here to nap. So she shook his shoulder gently.

"Rogue?" She called softly. "Rooogue?"

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times as if to clear his vision. She smiled at him.

"Well good morning sunshine." She said jokingly and he smiled sleepily.

" Hello beautiful."

 **Well then! Hope everyone has a happy new year! Please please review! See you next time :)**


End file.
